


Where Land Meets the Sea

by munch1195



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean hospitals, Avian Allura, Avian Alteans, Avian Coran, Avian Reader, Avians, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mermaid paladins, Mermaids, Merperson Hunk (Voltron), Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), Merperson Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Galrans, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow To Update, merperson pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munch1195/pseuds/munch1195
Summary: Just a story where you the reader live on the coast while the paladins are merfolk. Other characters are there as well but you'll have to read the story to find them.First chapter, or part if you so choose, is mostly just info.Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Hopefully you enjoy this...





	1. June 21

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is just info. Will add a second part with the first, but other chapters will probably be posted sparingly.
> 
> Description of your wings: When you aren't using them or when you want to hide them, the wings fold up and somehow turn into smaller, full back, tattoo looking markings until you want to use them. When you know there is no one around you have them out as it tires you out to have them consealed. They are like a barn owls wings, the light brown, tan and white colors. Double your height plus two feet is your wingspan, and well taken care of.

Officially the first day of summer, and you couldn't be happier. Well aside the fact that you had to go to physical therapy twice a week for most of it. Stupid drivers not knowing what a red light looks like.

You had been sitting in the back, while your parents were in the front, texting with your friend when an idiot, with stupid looking and a scar on his face, driver t-boned your car on your side. It wasn't that bad of an accident, but you did break your arm, luckily your wings were fine. You had finally gotten the itchy cast off, but were required to go to physical therapy to regain the mobility you used to have.

You had waved your parents off the day before yesterday, they were off to another foreign country for their business, leaving you in the contemporary style home to yourself. It wasn't too bad, in fact you enjoyed being by yourself. The 'family business' didn't interest you in the slightest. You were more interested in beachcombing and making different types of jewelry with your findings, amongst taking a flight over the ocean. Your parents allowed you to indulge in your jeweling hobby, as they thought it would teach you good business. You didn't understand fully, but it made a good buck when you decided to sell your creations.

The house was nice, and on a good twelve acres of land. The best part was there was a private beach just in the backyard. A nice little cove with rock walls on the very edge of the property to ensure privacy. The house itself was basically a one floor home with a large loft area. Your room being the loft had everything you needed for your hobby and downtime. A mattress on a short frame near the large windows facing the sea, a couple bookshelves filled with jewelry making books and books on marine life. You even had a small t.v. with your small collection of movies, consisting of most sea based movies like the little mermaid and Pirates of the Caribbean among other things. There was a desk off to the side near your stairs, that you hardly ever used due to the open home, that had all your tools and things for making your jewelry. A small closet area held all your clothes and such. The lower floor had everything else the house needed. The base of the stairs was right in the kitchen, which was a bonus. The kitchen had an 'L' shaped counter that faced the living area. There was an Island in the middle while another counter lined the wall. A large window was over the sink. To the left of the sink at the end of the counter was the refrigerator. On the right side of the sink was the oven and just above it on the wall was the microwave. The dining room was next to the kitchen with more large windows giving a lovely view of the sea. It helped that the house had an open floor plan, so the Kitchen, living area, and dining area all were in the open with no walls obstructing the view, or your wings. The front of the house had large windows too. The left side of the house held the master bedroom, which you didn't really go into. Your parents did their own thing and you didn't need to know about what went on in there. There was a guest bathroom just next to the stairs. Your parents filled the home with minimal furniture and potted plants. A large t.v. in the living area with a couch as well. The back door was in the space between the kitchen and dining room.

The back yard had a large deck with stairs leading down to another even larger deck. The lower deck had the pool. Why have a pool when you have the beach in your backyard? A question you got asked often, and you always replied with 'Sometimes it's just nice to swim in an area that had no seaweed to wrap around your ankles.' Besides the point, the pool was pretty big for standard pool sizes. It was about 40 feet by 20 feet, your father liked to do laps. Not only that the deepest it goes is ten feet. The sides of the pool were made of clear glass, thick enough to be stable for the storms. The floor of the pool was textured like sand with three turtles mosaiced into the floor near the stairs. There was a shed on the deck as well that had all the beach items, spare towels and surf ware. A second flight of stairs led down into the sand of the beach. Occasionally during nesting seasons some turtles found their way to your beach to nest, unfortunately that drew the attention of poachers.

You got out of bed and changed into your swimsuit and pulled on a cover up, slotting your barn owl colored wings through slits in the back. You grabbed your mesh bag and headed outside to go beachcomb. As soon as you looked to the sky you noticed some dark clouds not too far off.

"Guess it's gonna storm later." You said to yourself as you glided gently on your wings to the beach.


	2. The Storm

You were right. It did start storming, and by the looks of things it'll only get worse until later. It was already eight in the evening and you were sitting at the table looking out the window, wings resting behind you, watching as the rain pelted the glass and the waves crashed further up the beach than normal.

"Man that means I'll have to drain the pool tomorrow. Hopefully there won't be much sand this time." You mumbled as you pulled yourself from the chair to take care of your dishes. The last few times it stormed the waves made it up to the pool, leaving behind sand and seaweed there were even a few fish that got stuck in the pool. One time there was even a small nursing shark that got washed into the pool.

You washed the dishes and headed up to your room turning off lights as you went. You made quick work into your pj's and popped in your movie while you laid on your bed. The sounds of the movie allowed you to drift off to sleep while the storm continued outside.

Something woke you from your peaceful sleep. Opening your eyes slightly you noticed your tv had shut off and the storm had stopped. Slightly confused you looked around trying to figure out what woke you. A loud splash caught your attention causing you to groan out in frustration. You looked out your window and noticed the pool water was moving about. "Stupid fish." You grumbled climbing out of bed and slipping on your blue fuzzy slippers, making your way down the stairs. You stopped by the fridge and pulled out the fresh salmon that was there and went outside. The splashing ceased but the water didn't settle as quick. You made your way down the stairs to the second deck and looked to the pool water with distaste. It was almost full of seaweed. You noticed a blue tail swim through the weeds. "A Sailfish?" You wondered out loud as you tilted your head slightly confused. "Well. Little sailfish here's some food. Maybe tomorrow I can get you back to sea. Just try not to make too much noise okay? I would like to get some more sleep." You said and threw the salmon into the water. You headed back inside not noticing the blue eyes that watched you as you went. "I should probably wash my hands, they smell like fish." You grumbled closing the door behind you as you went to the kitchen sink to wash your hands. You crawled back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Morning came around without anything else waking you. You stretched the sleep out and changed into another of your swimsuits. You pulled on a cover up, your wings out since no one should be in your yard, and went down to the first floor, starting your morning routine. When you finished you fixed yourself some cereal and sat at the table eating your breakfast while looking outside, noticing how much seaweed had washed ashore. "Look on the bright side, maybe there'll be more shells to find." You said trying to make the most of the situation. You finished your breakfast and put your bowl in the sink after rinsing the milk from the bowl. You grabbed a large black trash bag from under the sink and headed out to clean up the mess the storm made. You paused on the lower deck looking over the pool with a sigh. "Right, the Sailfish." You mumbled and went to go back inside when a sound from the shed caught your attention. 'Did a gull get stuck?' You wondered as you set the bag down and crept closer to the shed. 'Better not spook it.' You thought to yourself as you slowly opened the door. It was oddly quiet for a gull. You looked into the shed expecting a face full of feathers, not the very naked very tan man staring right at you. You let out a shriek and backed up till your foot slipped and you fell into the pool. That shook you out of your startled state and you climbed up the edge of the pool. You coughed a bit looking over to the shed and seeing the same blue eyes staring right at you in curiosity. You pulled yourself out of the water, and started peeling off the seaweed that decided to wrap you like christmas ribbon, being particularly disgusted by the residue left on your wings. "What in the name of Poseidon's son are you doing in my shed? And why are you naked?!" You all but shouted as the stranger tilted his head.

"Poseidon?" He asked and now it was your turn to be confused.

"What? No. Who are you, and why are you in my shed?" You asked putting your hands on your hips.

"Name's Lance. Who are you?" He asked putting one of his hands on his hip.

"I'm (F/N). Why are you in my shed?" You were not impressed by him in the slightest, your wings bristled and you watched his eyes gaze over your feathers before returning to your face.

"I-I didn't want you to find me in the pool." He said looking somewhat nervous.

"The pool?" You were confused, and your wings drooped a bit. No one was supposed to be on your property. Your parents enforced the 'all trespassers will be shot' rule, not to brag or anything but you were a pretty good shot. Most of the neighbors and a good lot of poachers knew to not trespass. You looked back to the pool and carefully thought over his words. "You're the sailfish?" You asked incredulously. Lance gained some color in his face.

"Yes?" He said not sounding too sure of himself. You were confused, nothing he's said has made any sense to you.

"How do you mean? You a mermaid, er merman or something?" You asked and watched as his face contorted into many different emotions while his blush vanished. You flapped your wings a bit to shake the water a bit. "You're kidding right? You on something?" You asked without him having to say anything. He looked down to his feet as he shuffled one back and forth.

"I-I'm not though." He said quietly. You huffed and looked back to the house.

"Fine." You grumbled and pointed to the house with a wing covering your view of him. "I can't take you seriously when you're naked. I'll find you something to wear then you're helping me with the seaweed." You said walking back inside. You walked into your parents room and found a pair of your fathers swim trunks, you grabbed a second bag and headed back outside to find Lance still in the shed. You pulled your wings in until they concealed themselves in your back, looking like a full back tribal tattoo of wings. "Put these on. We'll be starting with the right side." You said throwing the trunks at Lance. He held them out with a confused look.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked looking at you. You huffed and held your hands out like he was. You lowered your hands and pretended you were pulling on the pair of shorts.

"You put them on. Now hurry up we don't have all day." You said grabbing a bag and walking down to the beach.


	3. Cleaning and Complaining

You let out another groan as Lance fell yet again.

"If you can't walk just clean the seaweed from the area within your reach." You shouted at him as you shoved another piece seaweed into your third bag of the day. It was just about noon and your stomach grumbled. You looked around the beach with a sigh. Just under a third was clear and Lance hardly helped. The pool was still a mess and you didn't want to think about draining and refilling it at the moment.

"It's not my fault! I'm not used to legs like you are." Lance hollered at you from his spot on the sand. He pouted as he shoved seaweed into his bag. You finished up with your bag tying it off and dragging it to your others. With a sigh of frustration you flew over to Lance and held out your hand.

"Come on guppy. Let's get some food then we'll get back to cleaning the shore. Okay?" He looked up with a pouty lip jutting out, big round blue eyes with the faintest line of water lining the lower lid. You folded your wings back to rest. You figured Lance had already seen them so there was no point in hiding them.

"'M not a guppy." He pouted but took your hand anyways. You helped him stand and he put an arm over your shoulder as he walked with shaky feet.

"You sure walk like a toddler." You mumbled as you led him inside. He looked around curious about everything. "You really are a merman aren't you?" You asked and he didn't respond.You got him settled in a chair and he stared out the window with a look of awe. "Hello? Earth to fish man?" You said gaining his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you eat? I have some more salmon if you want." You suggested and he perked up a bit. "Salmon it is then." You walked to the fridge and pulled out some salmon and put it on a plate. "Want me to heat it up." He pulled a sour face and looked offended.

"Why would you ruin it like that?" He asked appalled. You laughed to yourself.

"No heat then." You said putting the plate in front of him. You left him to his food and pulled out some pasta that was left over in the fridge. You put it in the microwave to heat it up a bit and glanced over to Lance to see him holding the fish up to his mouth. "Slow down, you'll get a stomach ache if you eat too fast." You said and he looked up with an embarrassed look, fish still in his mouth. He pulled it away slowly and licked his lips.

"Sorry." He mumbled. You just laughed it off and pulled your food from the microwave. You grabbed yourself a fork and sat down across from Lance.

"It's alright. There's more food, you don't have to eat like it's the last thing you'll get." You said taking a bite of your own food. He watched you eat your food with a curious look. "What never seen pasta before?" You asked in jest but he only shook his head. You swallowed slowly. "Would you like some?" You asked and he perked up a bit. "I'll take that as a yes." You got up and got a fork for him and put a small portion of pasta on his plate. He stared at the pasta then the fork. "You don't know how to use that do you?" You asked and he shook his head. You sighed softly and picked up your own fork. "Just do as I do." You said making sure he was watching you before you continued to eat slowly so he could copy you. As soon as the food was in his mouth he lit up.

"This is delicious." He exclaimed before dropping the fork in favor of using his hands. You shook your head with a small laugh.

"Yeah, maybe I can make some another day." You said and looked back outside. "When we're done I'll go to the beach and you can clean the pool. That sound fair?" You asked and he tilted his head and looked outside as well.

"You want me to clean the pool?" He asked, a tone you couldn't figure as confusion or worry.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it. If you can't clean out the seaweed I'll have to drain the pool to get it all out." You said and he pulled a face.

"If you drain it then I'll have to go back to the ocean." He complained and looked to the pool in distaste. It was quiet a minute and a quiet groan passed his lips and he turned to look at you with a pout. "I'll clean it." He mumbled. "But you can't say anything about my tail." He crossed his arms and looked to his empty plate.

"Don't make comments on my wings and we'll call it even. But, you should clean the sauce off your face first." You said pointing to your lip and he looked confused, and brought his hand to his face wiping it off.

You helped Lance back to his feet and down the stairs to the pool. He huffed and sat on the deck and started pulling off the trunks.

"I'm headed to the beach, you clean the pool. I don't want any seaweed left in there by the end of the day. Okay?" You asked and he nodded. You left him and the box of bags on the deck as you headed to the sand with a bag. A loud splash caught your attention and you looked back to the pool with a small smile. "Glad I'm home alone. Mom would kill me if she found I was keeping a merman in the pool." You said with a shake of your head, you got back to work and set about picking up the rest of the sand.

By the time the sun was low on the horizon you had most of the seaweed cleaned up. Earlier you noticed a large boat out on the horizon but didn't pay it much mind. Lance had cleaned the pool rather quickly, but didn't pull himself out of the water. Apparently he was more focused on watching you and the sea. You hadn't looked his way except when you went to get a new bag. He found the glass walls of the pool interesting and you often saw him making faces against it when you would walk up.

With a sigh you tied off the last bag. Ten bags of seaweed and the day pretty much gone. You sighed as you dragged the bag over to the others, you'd put them out later.

"Alright Lance. You gonna sleep in the pool?" You asked and he swam up to the edge with a big smile.

"I can sleep in this?" He asked pulling his body up so he could be level with your crouch. You laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Unless you want me to drag you to the shore and leave you there. I don't think our tubs are big enough either." You said patting his head. Now that you were closer you noticed he had faint blue colored freckles dotting his nose and cheeks, they also covered his shoulders and upper arms. His ears also changed to fins. His hands were webbed and his dorsal fin trailed up almost the entire length of his spine.

"This is most exciting!" He cheered falling back into the water causing a splash.

"Say Lance?" You asked loud enough for him to peek his eyes out of the water. "Do you have a pod or something you need to get back to or anything?" You asked slightly worried, your wings drooping in sadness. His face turned downcast.

"I had a pod. But they don't need me, I don't add much to our group." He said looking back to the water with a sad look. You sat at the pools edge and stuck your feet in the water.

"I'm sure they'd be looking for you. You are quite the catch." You teased and he seemed to brighten up at that.

"Who needs a pod when I can have you instead." You laughed and splashed some water at him using a foot.

"I'm gonna go inside and get some food, anything you want?" He thought on it for a bit.

"What type of fish do you have?" You hummed and tried to think of all the fish you had.

"I think there's some flounder? Would you like that? If not I could get a can of tuna." You said and he seemed intrigued.

"Either sounds fine." You smiled and went inside looking through the fridge and you found a piece of flounder. You put it on a plate and got yourself a small sandwich. You brought both plates out to the pool and set the flounder on the edge. Lance swam over and lounged on the second stair of the pool and pulled the plate towards himself.

"Eat up. I'll be beachcombing in the morning. If you'd like you could help me." He hummed as he ate the fish much like he had done at lunch. You ate in silence and stared out over the sea watching as the waves crashed softly on the shore, wings resting behind you.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." He said quietly when he finished his fish.

"It's not a problem at the moment. My parents will be back in a few months, then it might be a problem. But for now I could use some company." You said and turned to look at him, a dull pain flowed into your arm reminding you that you also had a physical therapy appointment tomorrow as well. "Oh, and tomorrow afternoon I have to go away for a while." At this he seemed to panic slightly. "It won't be for long. I just have to go to the doctors for a bit."

"Are you sick?" He wondered with a sad look.

"No, I just need to go to help my arm get better." You said and absentmindedly put a hand on your arm, rubbing it slightly with a dazed look. You shook your head slightly and felt a second hand on your arm, looking down you saw that Lance brought a hand to sit just under where yours sat.

"It'll get better." He said trying to cheer you up. You smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm going inside. I'll see you in the morning." You said getting up and walking up the stair.

"See you later angelfish." He called and dove back under the water, leaving a shimmering blue glow in his wake.


	4. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, for those that celebrate. ^.^ Hopefully anyone whose reading this is finding it interesting... I promise it'll pick up in pace, just have to stick around a bit.

You woke early and pulled on a swim suit, tucking your wings away so they didn't leave feathers all over the beach, grabbing your mesh bag you headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Taking a glance out you noticed the pool was oddly still. You fixed yourself a bowl of breakfast and looked through the pantry taking stock of what you would buy later while you were out.

"I'll probably have to get more fish too." You grumbled. It wasn't that you didn't like getting fish, just that fish wasn't your favorite food. "Wonder what kinds he'd like." You mused as you settled at the table to eat your breakfast. When you were done you washed your bowl and headed outside. The slight sea breeze wafted up to where you stood on the upper deck. A soft smile graced your lips as you hopped down the stairs. You passed the pool and noticed Lance was sleeping lounged out at the deepest part of the pool. You continued on your way down to the beach where the water licked the sand. With a pleased sigh you started to comb the sand for any shells and other ocean findings that washed ashore.

"(F/N)!" Lance called from the pool startling you, it had been quiet for a while. You turned around slightly wide eyed and saw a very animated Lance waving from the pool. You shook the shock from your person and walked up to the side of the pool. Lance dove under the water with a smile as he looked at you through the glass.

"You hungry guppy?" You asked and he huffed, but nodded anyways. You walked to the stairs so you could get onto the deck. Lance surfaced and held himself up on the side of the pool. "What would you like for breakfast?" He looked down in thought.

"What other food do humans eat?" He asked curiously looking back up to you with wide eyes.

"Well there's some cereal, or some breakfast bars in the house. I might be able to cook some eggs if you want." You listed some of the things you knew you had in the house.

"What is cereal?" He asked and you looked shocked.

"Right, you wouldn't know what that is." You mumbled to yourself. "There's some coco puffs, or some cinnamon crunch thing. Which one do you want to try?" He sank back in the water thinking it over.

"Can I try the cocoa one?" He asked and you nodded, heading up the stairs to the house.

"You want it with or without milk?" You asked pausing at the door.

"What's milk?" He asked and you laughed a bit.

"Something I'll introduce you to later." You responded and got a bowl of coco puffs to bring outside. "I don't think I should introduce you to everything human all at once. Besides cereal can be eaten dry anyways." You said sitting at the edge of the pool by the stairs, putting your feet in the water and leaning back on your hands, willing your wings to appear and sit at rest. Lance swam over and lounge on the stair, laying his head in your lap. You raised a brow at this.

"Feed me?" He asked in a cute whine. You laughed and picked up the bowl again.

"You really are a guppy aren't you?" At this he pouted again. You picked up a piece of the cocoa flavored cereal and held it over his face. "You gonna eat or not?" You asked and he opened his mouth slowly. As you dropped the breakfast piece in his mouth you noticed that his teeth were unnaturally sharp. He hummed as he munched on the food. A wide grin crossed his features as he looked up at you starry eyed.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed without moving from his lounged position. You fed him another piece as your mind wandered.

'He's pretty friendly. It's odd how I warmed up to him so fast.' You thought to yourself as you continued to feed the lounging fish man in your lap.

"You said you have to go to the doctor later today right?" He asked dragging you out of your thoughts. You hummed with a nod.

"Yeah. Appointment’s at two with Dr. Honerva. Honestly that woman gives me the creeps sometimes." You said forgetting who you were talking to for a moment.

"Is she the one who helped fix your arm?" He asked as he situated his position so he was on his stomach with his dorsal sticking out of the water. You shook your head.

"Nah. She's just my physical therapist. The Doctor who fixed my arm was Dr. Coran, him and his Nurse Allura. The hospital's pretty nice too. Arus hospital and urgent care. Allura's dad runs the place. Although it could use more color, white and light blue tend to get stale quick." You said talking about the hospital. He crossed his arms and rested on the edge of the pool next to your legs.

"Maybe when I figure out how to walk better we can go together. I wouldn't mind meeting other humans." He said with a far off look.

"You're gonna ditch me? I thought we had a connection?" You asked feigning hurt. He looked up with a shocked look.

"That's not what I meant!" He said sounding super sorry. He pulled his torso up and he leaned closer to your face. He looked worried and you couldn't help the smile that came to your lips.

"It's alright Lance, I didn't mean anything by it." You said with a small laugh. He pulled away with a shocked look.

"You meanie." He pouted and dove back into the water, splashing you a little with a flick of his tail.

"Hey I'll be shopping when I'm done with physical therapy. Is there a specific kind of fish you want? Or other food? I think there's a stall that sells dry seaweed if you want that." You said and Lance only poked his head out of the water.

"Can you get some shrimp?" He asked and you nodded.

"It may not be super fresh, but I'm sure I can find some shrimp. Anything else?" He thought with a hum.

"What about Mackerel? Or maybe Tilapia?" You nodded.

"I'll be sure and get one or the other." You said getting up from your spot, folding your wings back to conceal them. "I'll get you some salmon from the fridge before heading out. I'll probably be gone for a couple hours. You'll be good and stay in the pool right?" You asked looking to him with a stern look.

"Can I play with your bag?" He asked and swam over and put his fingers on the edge. You looked to him confused.

"My bag?" You asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's got some shells and things. I want to look at them, if that's alright?" He asked quietly at the end and ducked further into the pool. You pulled the bag from your belt loop and held it out to him.

"As long as you don't break any." You said as he took the bag carefully. "Oh and try not to break the netting." You walked into the house and put a piece of salmon on a plate to bring out to Lance. He swam over to the edge with a splash.

"Thank you. Your food is delicious." He said and you put the plate on the edge of the pool.

"Don't break my plate okay? I'll be back later." You went back inside and got ready to head to the hospital for your physical therapy.

~~~~~~~~~

Physical therapy went the same as always. Honestly you couldn't figure out the reason behind why you thought your therapist was so creepy, but as long as you were getting better you would deal with it.

Afterwards you went to the market street for the fish. The market street was lined on both sides with small stalls with many people selling whatever they wanted. There were a few produce stalls as well as fishery stalls. The occasional odd stall popped up too, people selling things for fishing and hunting. There were also the jewelers that sold their makings at ridiculous prices. You often sold your shells as you walked and shopped, but you hadn't made any in awhile. You made your way to a fishery stall and bought several of the fresh fish and shrimp making sure to pack them in ice so they didn't rot on your way home. You stopped by a few produce stalls making sure to grab only enough food so that you didn't strain your arm with the weight. As you made your way back to your car a man came up to you and held out his hand.

"Can I help you sir?" You asked, pausing your steps.

"I was just wondering if I could help you to your car. Carrying all that must be heavy." The man said and you looked to your bags.

"Not too heavy. Thank you though sir..." You trailed off looking up at the man.

"Antok. I do apologize if I came off as too forward." He said bowing his head a bit before walking off to somewhere else.

"What a weirdo." You mumbled to yourself and made it back to your car without any other interruptions.

~~~~~~~~~

"You were gone forever." Lance whined as he pulled himself up on the pools edge. You had put the items you bought away and walked outside, allowing your wings to unfurl. You shook your head at Lance's antics.

"It was only a couple hours." You said as you walked over to the pool. He fell back in the water and you didn't see your bag anywhere. Lance swam around under the water's surface and you noticed he laid out all the shells you collected along the base of the pool. He picked up the empty bag and brought it up to you.

"More please?" He said looking up with a smile. You scoffed, wings flapping in irritation.

"If you want more you're going to have to get them yourself. I take my beachcombing seriously." You said crossing your arms, determined to not be swayed by his pout.

"Fine. Tomorrow you'll help me walk then?" He asked looking at the bag in his hand.

"Yeah, I can help you walk. I might bring my snorkel gear and look in the water." You said with a smile. You sat down on the pools edge putting your feet in the water, content to just look out at the ocean.


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll pick up a bit next chapter... I hope. Hope you are having a great start to this new year and thank you for reading.

Yesterday was a pretty full day, or rather afternoon. That night you slept like a rock the second you hit the pillow. The morning went pretty much the same as yesterday though, only Lance wanted the cinnamon cereal instead of the coco puffs. You left a towel on the pool deck while you went and grabbed a pair of trunks for Lance. He dried off and pulled on the trunks like before and you helped him down the stairs to the beach. As soon as Lance was stable on his own feet you helped him take a few steps before leaving him to his own devices.

"So how did you get hurt?" Lance asked as he took a few steps in your direction. You sighed and looked back at him while moving your hand to where the break happened, your wings drooping as well.

"It was a car accident." You said quietly. Lance was now only an arm's width away and he looked sad. "A car hit the side of the one I was in. The accident broke my arm." Lance pulled you into a hug and laid his head on yours. "It's okay. It's mostly healed now, just some sore muscle movement every now and then." You said and he made a trilling like sound.

"It doesn't hurt that bad?" He asked without letting you go. You shook your head no and craned your neck so you could see his face.

"What about you? How did you get caught in that storm?" You asked and his arms fell to his side.

"The pirates were attacking." He said quietly looking out over the ocean. "They had Pidge in a net and I was able to get her out of it only for them to go after me instead. I told the others to swim away since there was a net separating me from the rest of them. I got the pirate ship to follow after me for a ways before I sped off, losing them in the storm. I wasn't expecting the strength of the waves and ended up exhausting myself. The waves nearly smashed me into the rocks just on the edge of your cove, but instead washed me up into your pool. After I was in the pool the waves stopped crashing as high. I didn't mean to wake you when I was swimming around, but the seaweed wrapped itself along my dorsal fin and I couldn't get it off." Lance had sat himself down on the sand, making sure he wasn't too close to the water. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his arms.

"Who's Pidge?" You asked as you took a seat next to him, batting him slightly with your wing. He glanced over to you without moving his head.

"A pod member." He said looking back to the water. He didn't say anymore and you leaned so your shoulder brushed his, wrapping your wing around him.

"Just you and Pidge? That's a pretty small pod." You said hoping he would talk a little more.

"No. There's five of us, or at least there were." He leaned a little so he was leaning on your side, tucking himself further in your wing. "There's me. Then Pidge, she's the smart one. Then there's Hunk, he's the loveable one who loves to make food. Then Keith, the hot head, he's the one who knows how to fight. Then Shiro, he's the head of our pod." Lance explained and got quiet again. You thought on it for a bit, trying to think of something that would cheer him up.

"So that makes you the awesome one. I mean every group has one." You said nudging him with your shoulder while your feathers fluffed up. He smiled and you considered it a victory, even if he didn't speak up again. It was quiet for a bit as the two of you just sat on the beach. "Your pod is like a reverse harem." You commented causing Lance to laugh.

"Not really." He said as soon as he calmed down a bit. "Pidge is practically one of the guys." He said and you looked at him with a smile.

"Well I can't blame her. Being surrounded by guys all the time sorta crushes any chance to really be feminine." You said and Lance looked to you with a small smile.

"They would like you." He said with a fond look on his face. "What about you? What are your friends and family like?" He asked and laid his head on his knees while he looked to you expectantly. You pulled your wing back to rest behind you.

"Well my parents are usually away on some kind of trip or another for their work business and what not. And I really only have a couple friends. They're pretty cool though. Matt can't decide between an astronaut or marine biologist. And Shay and her brother are both performers. Maybe someday I can introduce you." You said and Lance looked sad although you couldn't figure out why. "What's the matter?"

"You seem lonely." He said with a sigh.

"Not really. I'm used to it. And besides, now I've got you here." You teased with a bat of your wing to his shoulder as you stood up, brushing sand off your person. Lance slowly followed and brushed the sand off as well. "Come on let's get back to the pool, unless you want to sleep inside." You said and held out your hand. He took it carefully and you helped whenever he stumbled.

"How would I sleep inside? There's no water in there is there?" He asked seeming slightly shocked.

"Well you could sleep in the tub, but it's not really that big." You said and stopped at the pool deck. "Would you like to come in to eat?" He nodded with a big smile, and the two of you went inside. "Would you like shrimp for dinner?" You asked and he made a trilling sound with an excited nod. You let out a laugh and pulled some of the shrimp out of the fridge. "Would you like some cocktail sauce or do you want them plain?" You asked and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What is cocktail sauce?" He asked as he sat down in a chair.

"I'll give you a little for you to try, but you don't have to use it okay?" He nodded and you set his food on a plate with a small dish for the sauce. You set it on the table and got yourself some dinner. You set the plates on the table and sat across from him. He stared at the sauce confused.

"How do you eat it?" He asked picking up the dish with the sauce.

"You dip the shrimp in the sauce. Some people like it, but shrimp isn't really my thing." You said as you started eating your food. He set the dish down and looked between it and the shrimp. With a hum he tried the sauce on a shrimp and licked the sauce off his lip.

"I think I like it plain." Lance said moving the sauce from his plate to the table.

"That's okay. Like I said you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." He smiled and continued eating his shrimp plain. You both ate in silence. When you finished your food you got up to put your dishes in the sink, taking the cocktail sauce with you.

"Can I go sleep in the pool?" Lance asked quietly and you turned to him confused.

"You don't need to ask. Of course you can." He smiled and stood up from his seat and brought his plate to the sink. You rinsed off the plate and left it in the sink. Lance walked to the back door and you followed after him, just to make sure he didn't trip over his feet.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Lance said as he went to pull off the trunks. You turned around quickly and brought your wings in front of your face to give him some privacy.

"It's not trouble Lance. Honest." You said. It was a moment before he jumped into the pool, causing the water to splash over the edge slightly. You turned around, moving your wings back, and smiled when Lance resurfaced. "Just don't cause too much of a ruckus." He nodded and swam back under the water and picked up a shell to bring to you. "Gee, thanks." You said taking the blue colored shell and looking it over. His cheeks turned a slight pink.

"You should know I like to collect things as well. I didn't mean to take it from you." He said sinking into the water. You crouched down with a smile and held the shell out to him.

"How about you keep it safe for me. Sometimes I accidently misplace things and they end up breaking before I can turn them into jewelry." He perked up, but yawned at the same time. "I'll tell you later. Sleep well guppy." You teased and his blush got darker.

"Fine. Sleep well angelfish." He grumbled taking the shell and putting it back on the pool floor. You headed back inside with a yawn, ready for bed.


	6. Private Property: Trespassers Will Be Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you can't read about blood or loss of limbs or mild language this chapter is not for you. I don't think it's too much, but if any feel different let me know and I will change some tags or the rating. Other than that please enjoy. ^.^

Five days into summer vacation and you were already more thrilled to have a new friend, even if it was in the form of a merman. You had left the house earlier in the day so you could have a lunch with Matt. The lunch didn't go too long as Matt had to get to his part time job. After you parted with him you went off to your physical therapy hoping to whatever higher power there was that Lance wasn't causing trouble. Therapy went as it normally did and you couldn't wait to get home to just hang out with Lance. Yes you wanted to hang out with Matt too, but you didn't want Lance's mer nature found out.

The moment you stepped out of the car you knew something was wrong. The wind was still but you could hear frantic splashing coming from behind your house.

"(F/N)!" You heard Lance call as you unlocked the front door. You threw your stuff to the couch as you ran to the back door. The sudden feeling of panic settled in your gut as you opened the door. Out on the water was a ship, the hull a dark purple color with a flag you've never seen before. You grabbed the rifle that was just inside the pantry and made sure you had ammunition. Heading out you jumped down the stairs to the pool deck and saw a dinghy not too far from your beach. Taking aim and ignoring the frantic shouting of Lance off to your side you fired, the bullet whizzing past one of the men's head and hitting the water. There were two in the dinghy that you saw through the scope, apparently your shot startled them to looking in your direction.

"That's your only warning! This is private property and I will shoot any trespassers!" You shouted loud enough for them to hear. You heard Lance settle in the water next to you and could feel his eyes on your back. The two men in the dinghy continued to row themselves closer to shore. You shook your head and aimed again. Firing, you hit the closer man in his left shoulder, drawing a pain filled shriek from his mouth. He stood up quickly and turned to face you while holding his shoulder. He was practically the textbook version of a pirate. His hair unkempt and stood up at the sides of his head looking like some large bat ears and his right eye had an orange, or what used to be orange, colored patch covering it. Looking at him through the scope you also noticed he had feathers over his shoulders like a cape or wings like yours, but a different breed.

"You little bitch!" The man shouted.

"Stay off my land or the next one goes in your stomach!" You shouted just as mad. You walked down to the sand to show you mean business. Just as you pulled the scope backup the two men in the dinghy decided that they'd rather remain intact then set foot on the shore. You watched through the scope until the dinghy was back at the larger ship. Making sure the ship started moving before you lowered your rifle. Now that the immediate threat was scared off you noticed you were not alone on the shore. Halfway in the water was a half naked man with dark hair and a growing puddle of blood where his right arm should have been. Making sure the gun was put on safety you ran over to the injured man not knowing what to do. Unfortunately now that you were closer you noticed this was no ordinary man and was in fact a merman. His tail looked like that of a bull shark. Slightly panicking you ran back up the beach to leave the gun in favor of grabbing several towels and a pair of small goggles that no one uses.

"(F/N), what's wrong? What washed ashore?" Lance asked as he pulled himself out of the pool to aid in anyway he could while in his mer form.

"It's a shark. Or well not a shark, it's a man. He-he's injured Lance. You need to dry off so you can help me get him to the car." You said trying not to sound as panicked as you were. Lance looked shocked.

"Shark? Man? Shiro..." He trailed off as you left him with a towel and the pair of trunks. He quickly set about drying off to help you.

You ran back to the man on the shore and rolled him on his left side. The man let out a groan and you hissed thinking of how much pain he's probably in. You folded a smaller towel into a square like shape and picked up the goggles, making sure the elastic was as wide as it would go so you could tighten it after you got it on him.

"This'll probably hurt. Sorry." You said as you put the towel to the severed flesh causing the man's eyes to open wide. He quickly flipped himself over so he was hovering over you, the weight of his tail trapping your leg to the beach as his left hand went to your throat cutting off your startled shriek. At the moment you could care less that you were laying in a pool of the man's blood that was now sticking to your back along with the soaked sand. Your hands flew up to the hand on your neck to try and pry it off. The man that hovered over you was growling with his sharp teeth bared. You tried gasping in some much needed air but it didn't work that well. The man's strength was appalling and only continued to cut further into your airway while your vision started tunneling.

"Shiro! Let her go!" You heard Lance call faintly from somewhere further up the beach. The man above you looked up and seemed shocked as his grip let go immediately. You turned your torso as far away from him as you could and started coughing as the air rushed into your lungs faster than you could regulate it.

"Lance?" The man, Shiro, asked slightly confused.

"Yes, you're hurt and she's the only one who can help us at the moment. Please don't kill her." Lance pleaded as he got closer. Shiro looked back down at you in shock. The blood from his arm had dripped onto your stomach and he paled thinking he cut your stomach or something.

"I-I'm sorry." Shiro said quietly as he tried to maneuver off you in his crippled form.

"Don't mention it." You said hoarsely grateful that you had your wings concealed in their tattoo form. You pulled yourself together and picked up the towel again. "Like I said, this'll hurt." You pulled the towel back on his arm and secured it with the goggles, making sure it was tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off when it got heavy with blood. The man hissed and pulled his lower lip into his mouth. "I need to take you to the hospital alright? We'll have to dry you off to get you to the car okay." He nodded slightly and you looked to Lance. "I need you to help me pull him out of the water." Lance nodded pulling a towel into his arms so he could hook them under Shiro's. You grabbed the thin part of his tail and together with Lance you managed to pull him enough out of the water so you could dry him off. "I'll need to get him some trunks as well." You said and Lance nodded.

"I'll finish drying him off. You get the trunks." You nodded and ran back inside. You grabbed a pair of trunks and your phone calling the hospital.

"Hello thank you for calling A-" A cheerful voice started but you cut her off as you headed back outside.

"Get me Doctor Coran or Nurse Allura now! I need to talk to one of them." You said urgently and the woman on the other end of the line seemed shocked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but-"

"Don't give me that crap! I need to talk to one of them there's an emergency. Now please put them on the line." You almost shouted into the phone. You made it back to the two mermen on the beach and noticed that Shiro had passed out and was looking extremely pale, but was fully dry and Lance had put a towel over his junk.

"Just a moment ma'am." The woman said not wanting to argue. You thrust the trunks at Lance and he started pulling them on Shiro.

"This is Doc-"

"Coran! I need your help!" You shouted wanting to be relieved at hearing the ginger's voice.

"(F/N)? Why are you calling the hospital? Did something happen?" He asked sounding less cheerful and more worried.

"There's so much blood. And he's really pale." You muttered and Lance hooked his arms under Shiro's arms again. You wedged the phone between your cheek and your shoulder as you hooked your arms under his knees. Together you and Lance were close to running Shiro back up to the house and into your car.

"What do you mean there's so much blood? (F/N) what happened." Coran asked sounding so much calmer than your panicked state.

"Shark attack. He lost an arm. Coran I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out." You said drawing in a shaky breath.

"(F/N) I need you to calm down and take a deep breath." You took in a shaky breath as you helped Shiro settle in the back of your car with Lance. You started the car and headed off to the hospital at a slightly faster speed than was legal. "Did you stop the bleeding?"

"I don't know. I put a towel on it and secured it with some goggles. There was a lot of blood in the sand Coran." You said making the necessary turns to get to the hospital.

"(F/N) is he- wait are you driving?" He asked starting to sound worried.

"Yes I'm driving and the guy is starting to look more pale than before. You can yell at me later but not over the phone as I have a dying man in the back of my car." You snapped back.

"Is his injury elevated?" Coran asked and you looked in your mirror.

"Lance lift his arm." You said and Lance followed your order. "Now it is. What next?"

"Who's Lance?"

"That is not important at the moment. What next?"

"What's his pulse rate?"

"Lance how's his heart beat?" You asked and glanced as Lance leaned over Shiro to listen for his heart beat.

"It's slow."

"Lower than normal?" Lance nodded.

"Is the man unconscious?" Coran asked and you let out a groan of frustration.

"Yes! Just get a gurney out to the front so Lance and I don't have to drag him all the way inside. And Coran, please just you and Allura helping him. Please?" You got quieter as you spoke. It was quiet for a moment until Coran sighed.

"I want a full explanation the moment he's stable." Coran said and you nodded, turning your car into the parking lot. You parked your car and helped Lance carry Shiro out of the car and up to the urgent care doors. You and Lance entered just as Allura appeared with a gurney.

"(F/N)?" Allura said in a horrified whisper. You looked to her with worry in your eyes.

"Please help him Allura." You said as you and Lance laid Shiro on the gurney. She nodded and quickly wheeled him out of the room to wherever Coran was probably prepping. You went up to the counter and asked the lady for a clipboard. She gave you a look of shock and handed the papers over anyways. You led Lance, who had been unusually quiet the entire time, to a couple chairs so you could fill out the sheet.

"(F/N), you're covered in blood." Lance said quietly as he brushed some sand from your hair. You finally looked to your shirt with a sigh.

"I can get it out of the shirt. Don't worry." You went back to filling out the paper and Lance made a quiet whining sound as he bumped your shoulder with his nose.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked even quieter.

"Coran and Allura are going to do everything they can for him." You said looking to the doors that Allura disappeared behind with Shiro.


	7. Hospital

It took about four hours until Allura came back out the doors, startling you to your feet. Lance looked up unsure and worried at the same time.

"He's stable. If you'll follow me please." Allura said and you took Lance's hand and followed the white haired nurse to one of the hospital rooms. As soon as the door was shut you noticed Coran and Shiro were the only other ones in the room.

"Will he be alright?" Lance asked as he walked over to Shiro's side. You followed behind and stood at the foot of the bed.

"He needs time to heal, but he should be alright now." Coran said and turned to look at you, eyes widening at the state you were in. Your shirt covered in drying blood and slight bruising starting to show on your neck. "And are you going to tell me why you were bringing him here instead of calling an ambulance?" Coran asked snapping out of his shock.

"He washed up on my shore. There were poachers trying to land as well." You said not taking your eyes off Shiro. He looked less pale and his arm was now wrapped in an actual bandage, a second bandage covering the bridge of his nose. And now that you weren't panicking you noticed he had a white forelock of hair.

"And who is this?" Coran asked looking to Lance.

"This is Lance. He also appeared on my shore." You said looking away from Shiro to glance at Lance to make sure he was okay.

"A lot of men seem to be washing up in your little cove." Coran stated trying to make light of the situation. You looked to Coran with an unimpressed look.

"Coran. They're both different like us, but not quite." You said causing the three awake in the room to look at you confused.

"You mean they're both-" Allura cut herself off trying to overcome her shock.

"They both come from the sea. Lance, Allura and Coran are like me." Lance looked to you confused then looked at Coran and Allura. The three stood shocked just staring at each other. "Lance. Allura and Coran are Kestrel wing falcons." You turned to look at Coran. "Lance is a sailfish while Shiro is a bull shark." You said quietly just in case anyone was walking in the hall.

"Was it really a shark attack?" Coran asked as he looked back to Shiro. "The wound was too clean for a shark bite. Was it the poachers that were trying to get to your shore?" You shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I had just gotten back from therapy when I heard Lance freaking out. I shot one of the poachers in the shoulder and made sure they left and that's when I noticed Shiro in the sand." You answered and he nodded.

"We'll keep him overnight. Then tomorrow you can take him back but be sure and keep the bandage dry. Allura or I will be stopping by to check in on occasion." Coran said and patted your shoulder. "You can stay in here if you'd like, I'll see if I can find a spare shirt for you." Coran and Allura left the room and Lance looked at you shocked.

"They're-" He trailed off as he slumped down in a chair.

"Yeah, it's a lot to process. Anyway, you said Shiro was the leader of your pod? Does this mean the others will eventually make their way to my pool?" You asked looking from Shiro to Lance. Lance only shrugged.

"I don't know." Lance said looking to you and pulling his legs up and hugged them. "I didn't think they'd be looking for me." Lance said looking to Shiro with a sad look.

"Don't think so low of yourself Lance." You said as you pulled a chair over next to his as you sat in it, leaning over you rested your head on his shoulder. "I'm not surprised, or even mad that one of your pod found you." You let out a yawn. Stress of almost having a man die in your back seat and the wait only made you tired. Allura walked into the room slowly and smiled at you.

"I brought you some scrubs, they've got slits in the back. It might be more comfortable than what you're wearing at the moment." She said and you got up to go change. Lance grabbed your wrist and you looked to him with a small smile.

"I'm just going to change really quick okay. I'm not even leaving the room, just to the bathroom in here." You said and he nodded letting your wrist go. You changed your clothes quickly and looked over your shirt seeing how bad it really looked. The entire back was soaked in blood and sand, the front was only slightly better but the used to be white shirt will never be the same. You had unfurled your wings and noticed some of the feathers had dried blood on them. Folding the dirty clothes you brought them out of the bathroom with you.

"Are you okay (F/N)?" Allura asked as she placed her hand on your shoulder. You looked up with a tired look. You could see her eyes dart over your wings

"I think I've calmed down quite a bit since this afternoon." You said honestly. "I just hope things don't get too crazy. There's only so much I can handle." You said with a forced laugh. "I can groom my wings when I get back home too, don't worry."

"If you need anyone to talk to, or help with grooming, I'm always here, and so is Coran." You nodded and she looked over the room to Lance and Shiro. "I have to get back to work now. I'll see if I can get more blankets in here." You nodded and went back to your chair. It wasn't long till the two of you started dozing off, with your wing draped over Lance and acting as a blanket.

~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, here's the pain medicine. You can only take it twice a day. And keep the bandage dry. Think you can handle that?" Coran asked Shiro. It was now morning and Lance was still asleep in the chair you were only slightly more awake and Shiro was fully awake and sitting in bed going over what he should to to aid with the healing process.

"Yes sir." Shiro responded and Coran nodded.

"(F/N) here is quite amazing. She and Lance here pretty much saved your life." Coran said twirling his mustache. "Oh and (F/N) I have some salve for that bruise." Coran handed you a small jar with the salve inside. In your tired state you noticed a look of regret pass over Shiro's features. "You can go whenever you'd like." Coran said and you nodded stretching your wings before folding them away.

"I think we should go when Lance wakes up and maybe after breakfast." You said looking from Lance to Coran with a yawn.

"That'll work." Coran said and headed to the door. "I'll get you some breakfast." He left without another word. The room grew quiet and you yawned again. Shiro looked to his lap and gripped the sheet in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly drawing a hum from you. You looked up and saw he was looking down cast.

"It's alright. You didn't know what was going on. I'm sure I would have panicked too." You said and Shiro chanced a glance up at you. You smiled a bit but his eyes darted to your neck. "Shiro, I'm fine. And you're still alive so it's all good." You waved him off and looked to the door. Coran walked in with three trays of food, setting them on the table that folds to be over the medical bed.

"I'll be off then." He said and left again without another word. You got out of your chair and sat down on the bed pulling the table so it was over Shiro's lap.

"You should eat." You said and started eating your portion. Shiro looked to it in confusion. "You don't know how to use the utensils do you?" Shiro looked up sheepishly. "Just do as I do." You made sure to use your left hand and slowed your movements so he could follow. He slowly started eating his food, and Lance started to wake up.

"We going home yet?" Lance asked and you smiled softly.

"After we eat, then we can go home Lance." You answered while Shiro looked between the two of you.

"Home?" Shiro asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm taking you to my home while you heal. I don't want anything to happen to you." You said and handed Lance his breakfast. He pouted and held it out to you.

"Feed me?" He asked and Shiro raised a brow.

"You're a big boy Lance and you know how to use the utensils." You said finishing off your breakfast.

"What have you been doing while you've been gone?" Shiro asked as he looked at Lance, who decided that the food was more interesting than the conversation.


	8. Home is different for each.

The drive home was quiet and Shiro sat passenger with Lance in the back. You weren't driving nearly as fast as you were on your way to the hospital. Your thoughts drifted as you drove on auto pilot.

'There might be some blood drops on the floor. Probably on the stairs and decks. I'll have to find a shovel to clean the sand.' A soft groan left your throat as you thought about cleaning again. Lance let out a trill, leaning forward over the middle console of the front seat.

"Shiro likes tuna. You said you had some right?" Lance asked as he blocked your view of Shiro.

"Yeah, there's some canned tuna in the pantry. I can get some when we get home. Would you like some fish too?" You asked and Lance beamed.

"Salmon!" He cheered causing you to laugh. Shiro pushed Lance back into the back seat.

"Thank you, but I don't want to eat your food." Shiro said looking to you with a blank look.

"That's alright I don't mind. You can stay till the end of summer and I don't think my parents would mind me feeding you." You pulled into your driveway and parked your car. "Let's get you to the pool." You said as you climbed out of the car and walked to Shiro's side. "Need a hand?" You asked as you opened his and Lance's door. Lance climbed out of the car and stood at your side. Shiro looked between you two before climbing out of the car on shaky feet. After taking a step he stumbled and Lance caught him. "Think you can get him to the pool?" You asked Lance and he beamed.

"Sure thing angelfish." Shiro raised a brow and Lance led him to the house while you got all the stuff out of the car. Allura had put all your items in a plastic bag, or rather the clothes you were wearing the towel and goggles. A second bag had Shiro's medicine and your bruise salve. You grabbed both and followed after the slowly moving mermen.

"Don't get all the way in the water. I'd like to wrap the bandage with some plastic and waterproof tape. That way it'll stay dry longer." You said earning a nod from Shiro.

"How about you wrap it now and then we can all head out together." Lance suggested and you nodded.

"Okay. Get him settled in a chair and I'll get the stuff." Lance nodded and settled Shiro in the chair that Lance basically claimed as his own. Shiro stared out the window with wide eyes.

"The ocean." Shiro whispered. You came back with plastic wrap and waterproof medical tape.

"This may be uncomfortable for bit, but it'll keep it dry so you can swim around." You wrapped the bandage with the plastic wrap and finished it off with the tape. Shiro winced and you pulled back a bit. "Sorry."

"No I should be the one to apologize." Shiro started and you waved a hand in his face.

"It's fine. Now you and Lance go out to the pool and don't ruin the trunks." You said putting the plastic wrap and tape away. "I need to check and make sure no blood dripped in the house, then I have to check the decks. Not to mention the shore. It'll be a bit before I can entertain you Lance." Lance whined but helped Shiro to his feet.

"Okay, but I want some shrimp with my salmon then." Lance said and Shiro smacked his shoulder.

"We'll be fine (F/N)." Shiro said and the two headed outside. You set about finding cleaning supplies and carefully looked over the floor for any blood. Surprisingly there was no blood in the house so you headed outside to check the deck and stairs. Lance was swimming around the pool while you didn't hear Shiro's movements. The top deck didn't have any blood so you started down the stairs, unfurling your wings. Now on the lower deck you noticed that Shiro was lounging on the stairs with his arm resting over the edge, keeping the stub out as well. Lance was swimming around picking up the shells that he apprehended from you and showing them off to Shiro.

"You both doing alright?" You asked gaining their attention. Shiro nodded while Lance splashed some water on your legs. "I just have the stairs to check then I'll go clean the sand." You said and they both nodded. You headed to the shed and grabbed a shovel to clear the sand. There were hardly any drips, but the stained sand was still a large area to clear. With a hum you decided to shovel the sand in the water instead of getting a bag.

By the time you finished and turned around you noticed that Lance was talking with Shiro at the edge of the pool. Just before you headed up a deep grey shell caught your attention so you picked it up with a smile then started back, flying slightly, to the stairs. Close to the deck a pain in your arm flared and you dropped the shovel. Lance swam over to the edge closest to you.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. You nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, just strained the muscles in my arm. Guess life saving is hard work." You picked up the shovel again and held it in your uninjured arm and back to the shed.

"You should just rest for a bit, you're always moving about." Lance complained following you as you moved around the pool. You shook your head with a laugh.

"I found a new shell." You said throwing it in the water. Lance quickly dove under and caught it before it touched the bottom. "You hungry Shiro?" You asked as you walked over to him. He shook his head no, but then his stomach growled causing you to laugh. "Lance said you liked Tuna, I'll go get you some." You said flying up to the door as Lance resurfaced with a big smile.

"It's perfect!" He cheered and swam up to Shiro all animated. You got two cans of tuna and emptied them onto a plate after draining them. You grabbed a bowl and put some coco puffs in it for Lance to snack on. After grabbing a vine of grapes you headed outside with the food. You took a seat on the edge of the pool next to Shiro, wings resting behind you, as Lance swam around.

"Some Tuna." You said setting the plate down near Shiro. He looked at it with a tilted head. "It probably doesn't look like what you're used to, but I'm sure it's tuna. Or at least that's what the can said. Albicore? I think." You said and he picked up a piece taking a small bite.

"It's not fresh, but it is tuna." Shiro said and continued eating. Lance surfaced and folded his arms on top of your legs.

"Thank you for the shell." He said with a smile. You nodded and showed him the bowl of cereal, his smile grew wider. "For me?"

"Yes guppy. It's just a snack okay? I'll bring some dinner out later." You said watching him pout at the nickname. Shiro only smiled while he ate his tuna. Lance ate his cereal and you ate the grapes, it was quiet as the three of you watched the ocean.

"Do you have books I could read?" Shiro voiced after a while. You looked to him somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, there's some books inside. Although they don't really mix well with water. If you'd like I can bring some out for you." You said and he nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind." He said finishing his tuna. "If you want I can dry off to read, that way the books won't get wet." You nodded.

"That'll work. I think we have a net hammock that I could set up on the rails if you want. Maybe even a lounge chair in the shed. Would you like me to set one up for you?" You asked looking from the shed to Shiro.

"You don't have to do that. You're already doing so much already." Shiro said putting his hand on yours. You smiled with a shake of your head.

"Really it's no trouble. I don't mind helping you." You said, wings fluffing up in pride, and Lance appeared next to you with an empty bowl. You looked to him with a smile. "Do you want to help me beachcomb tomorrow?" You asked and he nodded.

"Then I can find my own shells." Lance cheered and splashed as he fell back in the water. You sighed softly at his antics.

"He likes you." Shiro said as he watched Lance swim from shell to shell under the water.

"Not really. I think he's just lonely. He missed you and your pod members." You said and Shiro looked to you with a raised brow. "He didn't think anyone would come looking for him." At this Shiro looked worried.

"Why wouldn't we look for him? He's part of my pod." Shiro asked confused. You looked to him with your own worried look, wings drooping a bit.

"He told me he doesn't feel like he adds much to your group." At this Shiro grew quiet and watched Lance. "He's much happier now that you're here." You added and kicked your legs a bit. Lance swam up to your feet and smirked a bit. You looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you up t-" You were cut off as he grabbed your ankles and pulled you into the water, your wings flaring out and clipping Shiro in the shoulder. You quickly surfaced and splashed a laughing Lance.

"You should have seen your face." Lance was laughing harder. You huffed and crossed your arms before making your way to the stairs folding your wings to help decrease drag.

"I see how it is." You sat on the stair under Shiro and turned your head away from Lance. "You know I'm injured and an avian, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" You asked in a teasing tone. Shiro looked to you confused, probably since you didn't look injured and Lance swam up to you with a sad look.

"I didn't mean it (F/N). Please don't be mad at me." Lance pouted as he tried to get you to look at him. You straighten your posture and glanced down at him. "Please?" He pouted as he put his arms on either side of you and leaned forward.

"You could have just asked me to jump in." You said not changing your tone. Shiro looked between the two of you not quite getting your interaction. Lance pouted and sunk away a bit. "You'll just have salmon for dinner. Sound fair?" Lance pouted and looked down.

"Fine." He swam away and you relaxed a bit. Shiro still looked confused but didn't say anything.

"He sure likes to pout." You commented leaning back a bit and glancing at Shiro.

"Not usually." Shiro said and leaned back on the wall of the pool. "He must be comfortable around you if he pouts like this." Shiro smirked and turned back to looking at the ocean.

"I have a question. You would probably know more than Lance." You trailed off and looked to the ocean as well. "Am I going to find your pod members washing up on my shore?" You asked and Shiro turned to look at you.

"I told them to stay put, but I wouldn't be surprised if Keith showed up. And knowing the others they'll probably follow him." Shiro said looking back out to the ocean.


	9. Calmer Days

It had been a week since you adopted Shiro into your pool. Lance seemed in better spirits and Shiro opened up a little. Both you and Shiro were healing nicely with Coran and Allura stopping by for a check up on one of their rare free days.

When you had left for your physical therapy you didn't inform Shiro and when you got back Lance informed you that he was panicking for a while.

/"Sorry Shiro, I didn't think to tell you before I left." You said sitting on the pools edge while Shiro leaned against the side rather than lounging on the stairs.

"Lance informed me. I wasn't panicking as much as he said I was though." Shiro informed as he looked away with a little color to his cheeks. "What are you wearing though? I thought your arm was fixed." He asked pointing to the sling your arm was in.

"It's called a sling, apparently I strained my arm when Lance and I dragged you to the hospital. Honerva was so mad at me." You said with a small laugh./

It wasn't as entertaining as when you were all beachcombing. You had stopped for a while, standing so the waves brushed over your feet just slightly.

/"Are you alright? You've been standing there for a while." Shiro said as he stood just enough away so his feet didn't get wet. You nodded but kept looking out over the water, your wings resting behind you. "What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Sinking." You said calmly. Shiro made a confused noise and you glanced back at him. You watched as his eyes moved to your feet, and widen in shock as your feet were already covered in sand, just barely above the ankle. Next thing you know you're on your back, wings splayed out, with Shiro looking over you with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked and you only blinked in confusion.

"I was fine till you tackled me. Why'd you do that?" You asked more confused than mad.

"You were sinking. I had to help you." Shiro said looking to the side. You only laughed.

"I was thinking. Having the ocean wash sand over my feet helps. Sorry for scaring you." You said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys I found a sand dollar!" Lance called as he ran over to you and Shiro. He paused and looked at the position you were in and gasped. "(F/N)? How could you cheat on me?" He asked trying not to sound like he's teasing. Shiro looked at him with an 'are you serious' look. You looked from Lance up to Shiro.

"Oh no, he's caught us. What are we to do Shiro?" You asked in a teasing tone while leaning closer to Shiro.

"I don't think this is entirely appropriate behavior. You two need to act your age." Shiro said in a stern tone.

"Gee dad, way to play along." You huffed crawling out from under his much larger form, shaking the sand from your wings. Shiro blanched and looked offended as he sat back on his knees. "Come on guppy, let's ditch the parent and go for a swim." You teased and flew to the stairs.

"Coming angelfish." Lance said following after you. Shiro groaned and followed after the two of you./

It was an entertaining day to say the least, and Shiro still had the 'dad' vibe no matter how hard he tried to not act parental. At least he didn't lecture every day. Most of the times he's sitting and reading while you and Lance either swam in the pool or went beachcombing.

/"That should hold for a bit. If it starts to sag on one end be sure and tell me after you get out. Otherwise it'll fall and you'll probably hurt yourself." You said as you finished tying the net hammock to a corner of the pool deck. You took a step away and Shiro only looked at it confused. "You open it on one side and sit in it." You said and demonstrated how to sit in the hammock. You got out and let Shiro try. He was nervous and his eyes were wide until he became balanced. You handed him a book and walked over to the pool.

"Thank you (F/N). I appreciate this." He said as he reclined in the hammock. You walked to the deeper end of the pool, your wings tucked away as tattoos, and watched Lance look at the various shells he laid out. With a smile you dove in and tried to tackle Lance underwater, but that didn't really work. Lance had turned around and welcomed you with open arms as he swam to the surface.

"Hello angelfish." He said putting his forehead to yours.

"Hey there guppy." You teased back as you pushed yourself away from him and swam over to the pool bench to sit down. There wasn't much room as Lance put many of the shells there but you made it work. "I have to go shopping later. Aside Tuna, Salmon, and Shrimp is there anything you want?" You asked and looked from Lance over to Shiro.

"Something sweet, just like you angelfish." Lance said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Last time you wanted something hot just like me. Which one am I?" You asked as a tease and Lance swam over putting his hands on either side of your legs.

"Maybe you're both?" Lance suggested and you snickered.

"No making out in the pool. (F/N) can't breathe underwater." Shiro said without looking up from his book, a first aid book you found in the front room. Lance groaned rather loudly and sunk down in the water a bit.

"Fine dad." Lance teased earning a pointed look from Shiro. Lance made it a point to tease Shiro anytime he could./

Shopping at the market street was still odd. Antok made it a point to show up when you had a lot of bags.

/"You sure like to show up out of nowhere." You said as Antok walked up offering a hand to carry a bag for you.

"Would you like assistance this time?" He asked and you looked over the many bags in your hands. You still needed to get some produce.

"Perhaps." You said and looked back to him with a weary look. "You aren't just trying to abduct me as soon as we get to my car are you?" You asked before handing a bag to him. It was the bag with the clothes you bought for Shiro and Lance. He looked confused.

"What reason would I have to abduct you?" He asked not really sure why that would come to your mind.

"Really? Ever seen C.S.I., Criminal Minds, or any other crime show?" You asked and he only shook his head.

"I'm more of a nature documentary type of person." He said rubbing the back of his neck. You laughed and shook your head.

"Wow." You said slightly amazed. "I guess that would explain why you were shocked. In those shows it's a common occurrence for an older man to abduct a younger girl when she decides to trust him." You explained and he looked deep in thought.

"I may have to educate myself in that department then." He said looking back to you unsure. "I can assure you that my intentions are only to aid. It hadn't even crossed my mind to abduct you." You only laughed again and headed to a produce stall.

"Just to warn you the shows can get pretty dark. Be sure and read the descriptions very carefully before diving into them." You suggested. He hummed and held your bags as you picked the fruits and vegetables. After you paid he walked you to your car still holding your bags.

"I must inform you over the past couple times you came to shop there have been people watching you." He said cryptically and you looked to him slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" Now was not the time to start feeling paranoid with this practical stranger so near to your car.

"The first time I approached you was the third time I caught a group watching you. I thought if you had someone with you they would stop." He said and you looked to your car with a worried look.

"So you're just looking out for me?" You asked and he hummed. "Thank you, I guess." You said and unlocked your car, setting the shopping bags you had in the back seat.

"If you'd like I can accompany you while you shop. I've noticed you've increased your shopping lately." He said and put the bags in the car as well. He shut the door to the car. "I'm here most of the time and work a stall with a friend. He sells knives." Antok said and you shrugged.

"Guess I'll look for you next time I shop." You said and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Drive home safe." Antok said and closed the door for you. You drove off with an uneasy feeling.

"That was weird." You mumbled to yourself as you drove home./

Every other time you went shopping you walked with Antok, he still weirded you out to no end but you stuck close to him when some random guy made a pass at you. Antok's friend is pretty chill, if not very Shiro like. His name is Kolovan.

There was also the night you woke up with a nightmare.

/You walked outside with a blanket around your shoulders and your slippers on your feet, wings folded over your shoulders but under the blanket. Lance was sleeping at the bottom of the pool while Shiro slept on the stairs. You pulled the blanket tighter over your wings and got a folding bench from the shed. You set it up close to the pool edge. Shiro woke up when you were laying down.

"You okay?" He asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. You nodded a bit, covering your torso with one wing.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." You said with a yawn. He pulled himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the pool and rested his arms on part of the bench that was open.

"Just need someone nearby?" He asked and you nodded, curling up but being mindful of Shiro on the bench. "Want to talk about it?" He asked and made a soft trilling sound. You yawned again, your wings fluffed.

"It was about the accident." You said and he continued to make the trilling sound. "Only this time the ambulance was too late. A-and my parents were the ones hurt." You said quietly, Shiro's trilling slowly lulling you back to sleep.

"It was only a nightmare. It didn't happen like that." Shiro said softly and readjusted your blanket so it covered your feet. "Get some sleep." He said and continued with his comforting trilling noise./

That was probably the best you've slept since the accident. Lance was also super excited when he woke up and saw you and Shiro sleeping at the pools edge. Unfortunately his excitement woke both you and Shiro and Lance got quite the lecture afterwards.


	10. We Don't Drown the Nice Lady.

Today you were walking the shore line with Lance, your wings tucked away, while Shiro rested in the hammock.

"I'm gonna go get my snorkel gear." You said walking past Lance and up to the shed on the pool deck.

"You find something cool down there today?" Shiro asked as he glanced up from his book. You shook your head and pulled some snorkel gear from the shed.

"Not yet. I was gonna snorkel a bit and see if there's something under water." You said heading down the stairs.

"Don't strain yourself. You'll end up in the sling again." Shiro called before going back to his book.

"Alright dad." You said with a big grin. You could see Shiro roll his eyes. He's given up on trying to argue the nickname and just rolled with it. You put on the goggles and secured the snorkel. Lance looked at the gear confused. "It'll help me look for shells underwater." You explained and walked into the water. You decided to forgo the flippers and swam a bit further out.

"You'll be safe right?" Lance seemed a little worried.

"Yeah. Sharks don't really swim that close. Generally there's not a lot of fish in the area." You said and sent him a wink. "If a shark gets me I'll be sure and surface just long enough to scream, then you can come save me." You said and went under water so you could look for more shells. After a while of searching and filling your mesh bag of shells you had the feeling of being watched. You surfaced and noticed Lance had found a shell of his own and put it in his pile. You shook your head and went back underwater to search. Something brushed against your lower back, just where the tattooed wing marking ended, and it didn't feel like a fish, it felt like the cold flat side of a knife. You turned quickly but only saw a glimpse of red before it darted behind a rock. You knew sharks aren't red, but you decided to get out of the water anyways. You were not too far from the shore when you felt a vaguely human hand grab your ankle. Your eyes widened as you saw that both Lance and Shiro were on land. "LAN-" You screamed before you were dragged under. You kicked your free foot and it connected with a slippery shoulder, causing the hand on your ankle to let go. You surfaced again but didn't get more than a breath before the hand was on your ankle again. It pulled you down with such a force that your goggles came off. In your surprise you let out some much needed air and could feel the burn in your chest. If your eyes weren't closed already you were sure your vision would be going black with how you were feeling.

~~~

Both Lance and Shiro looked to the water as soon as you shouted. Lance panicked and looked over the water worried.

"(F/N)?" Lance asked taking slow steps towards the water. Shiro started to towards the water equally as worried as Lance. As soon as you surfaced again for that split moment before going under, Shiro started running and Lance dove in. Shiro stayed on shore not because he wanted to, but because his bandage wasn't covered in plastic.

Lance swam in the direction he saw you and looked around. He finally spotted you and saw what was pulling you down.

"Keith! Let her go she can't breath under water." Lance yelled. Keith stopped swimming his fins flaring as he turned to look at Lance.

"Lance?" Keith asked but Lance only swam over stealing you away and bringing you back to the surface. Lance looked you over but you weren't breathing. He headed back to the shore as quickly as he could.

"Shiro! She's not breathing!" Lance shouted as he swam, keeping you above the water. Keith surfaced a ways behind and looked to the shore. Lance pulled you up on the sand but you were still halfway in the water. "She's not breathing." Lance was starting to panic.

"Stop panicking." Shiro said and pulled you further up on the shore. And checked your pulse. He carefully thought over what he read in the first aid book about drowning victims. Thirty compressions and two breaths. He made sure you were on you back with your head tilted so your airway was clear. He started the compressions and Lance pulled himself up next to you, just staring at you worried. Keith didn't pull himself up on the shore but stayed in the water confused.

"Why would you save her? She's just another human." Keith protested, wanting to pull Shiro away but shocked as seeing what became of Shiro's arm.

"That's thirty." Shiro mumbled before leaning down giving two rescue breaths. He started the compressions again and when he got to five you coughed up water. Lance let out a breath of relief and helped you to lay on your side so the water was able to leave your air way. You drew in ragged breaths as you continued coughing up the water. Your wings unconsciously unfurled, soaking wet.

"That's alright. Just take it easy (F/N)." Lance said as he placed his hand on your shoulder. You jumped back away from his touch and looked at him shocked. "I'm sorry." He said softly. You shook your head and looked down as tears started to roll down your cheeks. Shiro looked at you worried too, he hasn't seen you like this since the pirate incident.

"Are you alright (F/N)?" Shiro asked, wanting to put a hand on your shoulder to comfort you but held back since he saw how you reacted to Lance. You shook your head no.

"No." You said once you found your voice. You tried to stand but stumbled to the sand again wings flopping by your sides. "I-I think I need to be alone for a bit." You said and made your way to your house shaking your wings out every now and then. Lance and Shiro watched with worried looks until you made it back inside.

"What were you thinking?" Lance yelled as he flopped his way back to where Keith was.

"What was I thinking? She's a human why are you so worried about her?" Keith asked swimming out of Lance's reach.

"She's been helping us Keith!" Lance yelled and lunged at Keith getting ahold of his shoulders. Keith's fins flared and he hissed at Lance.

"Both of you stop it right now." Shiro ordered from his spot on the sand. Lance and Keith surfaced and looked to Shiro. "Keith, why did you drag her down?" Shiro asked as he brought a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"What was I supposed to do? You disappeared after you went to find Lance. And when I finally caught up to the pirates you were trapped in that pool." Keith defended. And Lance scoffed and swam out to where you were.

"Maybe you should've asked before trying to kill her." Lance said swimming under the water to try and find your stuff. Keith followed Lance.

"What are you doing? Your human went into the house." Keith asked and Lance just looked over the floor.

"She lost her things thanks to you. I figured I'd find them for her for when she's feeling better." Lance said and came across your snorkel gear.

"Why are you so attached to her? She's just a human." Keith asked getting in Lance's face.

"Because she didn't freak out when she first saw me, and she helped save Shiro. If it weren't for her he would have died and I would be in the hands of the pirates. That and she's got really pretty bird wings." Lance said with a huff and swam around Keith to look for your bag.

"She saved Shiro?" Keith asked slightly bewildered, he followed Lance quietly looking over the snorkel gear in his hand.

"Lance!" Hunk called from behind a rock drawing their attention. Pidge followed after and the two tackled Lance in a hug.

"We thought we lost you." Pidge said looking to Lance worried.

"I got stuck in a pool, but a human helped me and Shiro. It's safe there." Lance said and the two just looked at him confused.

"Safe? Lance humans are never safe." Hunk said as he pulled off of Lance.

"This one is. She shot Sendak when Shiro washed ashore." Lance defended with a smile and finally spotted your mesh bag. He swam over and picked it up looking at the shells you found. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to her and make sure she's okay." Lance swam back to the shore. Shiro was still standing there with his arm folded over his chest. "I found her things. Could you get me a towel?" Lance asked holding up your stuff.

"Where'd Keith go?" Shiro asked. A second later Keith, Pidge, and Hunk all surfaced. "You three will have to stay in the ocean for a bit until we can get (F/N) to help you to her pool. I can't go back in the water until my arm heals." Shiro said and the three looked up with a small nod. "I'll get you a towel Lance." Shiro started walking up the shore and Lance pulled himself up into the sand as the others watched.

"Towel? You can walk like a human?" Pidge asked and swam as close as she could without being out of the water.

"Uh, yeah. I've been here longer than Shiro." Lance answered looking over his shoulder at the group in the water. "Wonder if (F/N) is going to be okay." Lance said quieter as he looked to the house.


	11. Calmly Adjusting

You stood on the beach with Lance at your side while Shiro walked up behind you. Your wings flapped slightly out of nervousness.

"You sure they won't pull me down again?" You asked Lance as you looked at the three heads that were in the water. Your wings folded over your shoulders to make you look smaller.

"If they do then I'll come to your rescue again angelfish." Lance said bumping your shoulder with his, being mindful of your wing.

"I'd rather not drown again thank you." You said looking from the three in the water to Lance. "And I can't exactly drag them up to the pool with my arm the way it is." You said as you rubbed the muscle a bit.

"Then just teach us to walk." Hunk said and you raised a brow.

"It isn't that easy. And I don't think I have trunks to fit all of you." You said glancing them over.

"You could carry me, I'm the smallest one here." Pidge said swimming closer. You looked at her skeptically.

"You sure they won't drown me again?" You asked turning to Lance again. Shiro put a hand on your shoulder, next to your wing.

"They won't pull you under." Shiro said in his 'dad' tone. You and Lance snickered.

"If you say so dad." You teased, tucking your wings in so they were just markings on your back, and walked a few paces into the water, closer to Pidge. The three in the water looked to each other confused. As you neared Pidge you crouched down with your back to her, showing your markings, but mostly to allow her to climb on. "You'll have to climb on." You said over your shoulder. "I can't lift you in my arms." She nodded and put her hands on your shoulders, pulling herself up out of the water. You noticed she had several strands of seaweed wrapped around her chest. She laid on your back and hooked her hands together in front of you. They were webbed just like Lance's and Shiro's and you guessed it was a mer thing. As soon as you stood up her tail wrapped around your waist. "Moray?" You asked and she nodded.

"Slim giant." She responded. You held her hands in yours and walked up to the beach. "How did Lance end up here in the first place?" She asked as you headed to your pool. You laughed at the memory.

"Storm washed him into my pool." You said while Shiro followed you two up the beach. Lance hung back and was talking with Hunk and Keith.

"How did you find us Pidge?" Shiro asked and Pidge looked over to him.

"Well we followed the ship like you did and searched all the beaches until we found this one. There were sharks drawn to the area and we thought it was weird." She answered.

"Sharks?" Shiro pondered.

"They were probably drawn here by your injury." You said glancing at his arm. "There was a lot of blood in the water." You made it up the stairs and to the pool. "Think you can get in yourself?" You asked looking at Pidge. She nodded and unwrapped her tail from your waist, you crouched down and she dove in.

"There's shells in here." She said as she resurfaced. "And the sides are clear." You nodded. "This is so cool." She said as she jumped back in the water.

"Think You can keep an eye on her?" You asked unfurling your wings, and Shiro nodded. You grabbed some towels and flew into the air. "Maybe I can carry Keith up here and Lance and I can help Hunk walk." You suggested.

"Don't strain yourself." Shiro said and you rolled your eyes.

"A little late for that." You flew back down to the beach and set the towels in the sand after you landed and folded your wings. Lance looked over them for a sec before raising a brow.

"What are you planning?" Lance asked. You sighed rubbing the back of your neck while looking to the pool.

"Well, I could probably carry Keith back to the pool. And I figured if Hunk dried off we could help him walk to the pool." You said looking to Lance. He thought it over before smiling.

"Good plan angelfish." He looked to Keith with a grin. "Hear that Keefus? (F/N) is being nice and offered to carry you to the pool." Lance teased with a big grin and you raised a brow.

"Like I'd want her to." Keith said looking away while folding his arms. You sighed and walked back into the ocean.

"Look I already strained my arm and I'd rather get this done all at once so it's either I carry you to the pool so you can be with your pod or you stay in the ocean all by yourself." You said with a huff. Keith looked away from you and didn't answer, he just swam a little closer.

"Don't poison her either Keith. Shiro wouldn't be too happy if you did." Lance called from the shore. You turned to him with a worried look.

"Poison? He's poisonous?" You asked worried.

"He's a lion fish." Hunk said from somewhere close. You turned to him with the same worried look.

"A lion fish." You said in slight awe. You looked back to Keith and crouched down much like you did with Pidge, missing his look of shock at seeing your wing markings. "Just be careful okay? I don't want your fins ruined by the sand." He shook his head to snap out of whatever trance he was stuck in.

"You didn't seem to care about my shoulder when you kicked it." He said with his ear fins shifting back against his head. You were pretty sure his other fins were flared as well but you didn't look under the water.

"So, you were the one who dragged me down." You said keeping a straight face. His cheeks turned a slight red color and matched his ear fins, that drooped down, but kept quiet nonetheless. "Come on fireball, let's get you to the pool." You turned your back to Keith again and watched over your shoulder as he climbed onto your back. You stood up and held his arms with your hands so that he didn't choke you on your way to the pool.

"This is so embarrassing." Keith muttered as you passed by Lance.

"Lance see if you can get Hunk dry so we can walk him to the pool." You said and he finger gunned you.

"Got it angelfish." He said and you walked up the beach with Keith on your back.

"Why do you let him call you that?" Keith asked after you were far enough away so no one could hear.

"Well I call him guppy so it's only fair." You responded and Keith huffed.

"You call him guppy?" He asked with a laugh. You smiled with a nod. "He's never gonna live this down."

"Well I have yet to give you, Pidge, and Hunk nicknames so don't get too ahead of yourself." You teased as you made it to the stairs.

"You gave Shiro a nickname?" Keith asked shocked as he pulled away from your back a little.

"Yeah, he's the dad." You laughed and crouched by the pool so Keith could climb in. Keith crawled into the pool and you marveled at the way his fins moved. His dorsal fin trailed up his spine much like Lance's, only Keith's wasn't up like Lance's was, he also had wing markings on his back similar to yours. "I'll be back in a bit alright?" Shiro made a noise of confirmation and you unfurled your wings flying down to the beach. Lance had Hunk dried and a towel wrapped around his waist. Hunk was standing on his feet a little shaky.

"You're doing good so far buddy." Lance encouraged as he helped Hunk take a step.

"Need a hand?" You asked landing close to them. Hunk looked to you with worried eyes.

"How do you do it? It doesn't make sense." Hunk said looking back to his feet.

"You just have to put one foot in front of the other." You said making sure your feet were in his view. "Carefully put your weight on one leg and lift the other." You exaggerate your movements and took a step back while Hunk moved his foot forward. He was wobbly so you went to his other side and helped support Hunk as the three of you headed to the pool. He kept his arms on your shoulders and not touching your wings. "Trust me, walking is easier than flying. I'll have to grab the towels later and then go see Honerva." You said and Lance sighed.

"It's no fun when you leave." Lance grumbled and Hunk looked to him confused.

"You'll be fine guppy. Your pod's here now. That and I have to make sure I didn't damage my arm too bad when I tried to not drown. Allura thinks it'd be a good idea just to get it checked. I shouldn't be gone too long." You said and Lance grumbled, so you clipped his shoulder with your wing. Hunk only looked between the two of you before laughing.

"Guppy?" Hunk laughed harder.

"It's not that funny Hunk." Lance complained with a pout. You helped Hunk up the stairs and he jumped into the pool, nearly taking Lance with him. Hunk swam around before resurfacing.

"A Dorado." You said as you crouched closer to the surface.

"Yeah." Hunk said and you nodded.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit." You said walking to the house. "I’ll stop by the market and get some swimwear for the rest of you. When I get back I'll fix you some dinner." You said before entering the house.

"Coco puffs!" Lance cheered leaning on the railing. You scoffed.

"That's breakfast food Lance. I'll fix something else." You said as you walked inside leaving a pod of merfolk in your pool.

"What the heck are coco puffs?" Keith asked looking at Lance confused.


	12. Shopping Disaster

You sighed as you stepped out of your car. According to Honerva you needed to wear the sling for a couple days. That and you got the lecture of a lifetime when you went to see her. You wandered through the market street and picked up some clothes for the three new merfolk you had residing in your pool. You situated the bag over your arm while the other sat in it's sling. You wandered a little further and found yourself at Kolovan's stall.

"You're hurt?" Antok asked as he noticed your sling.

"Naw, just strained the muscle. I went swimming in the ocean and got caught in a current." You said as if that were what actually happened.

"You should be more careful around the sea. It isn't as forgiving as the land." Kolovan said then turned to look at someone who approached behind you.

"Kolovan, Antok." The man said and you took a step to the side so the new man could be in front of them.

"Ulaz." Kolovan greeted. You looked between the three and looked away.

"I'll be shopping for a bit. I'll come find you later." You said and walked away after a nod from Antok.

"What are you doing here Ulaz, shouldn't you be ship side?" Antok asked and Ulaz only watched as you walked off.

"We docked this afternoon. Apparently there have been sightings of the mers." Ulaz said in a hushed tone as he inspected the knives to blend in a little.

"Mers? I thought they had caught one already." Antok stated as he put a knife back on the table.

"Sendak was watching him with Haxus when he jumped ship. Unfortunately when they went to retrieve him someone shot Sendak in the shoulder." Ulaz said and raised a brow to Kolovan.

"Do you know where the mer went? If the others know the location whoever's helping them is in trouble." Kolovan said quietly as he looked at the many people passing by.

"I think he's still at the house with the cove. If one's there I'm sure the rest of the pod followed. We don't know much about who lives there, just that they're alone and have good aim." Ulaz said and looked between the two. "You haven't noticed anyone buying a lot of fish lately have you?" Antok paled a bit.

"I think I may have come across someone." Antok said and went to go where you went. "She's hurt at the moment so the others may ambush when they get the chance." Ulaz raised a brow as Antok wandered off.

"Is it that girl that was here?" Ulaz asked as Kolovan nodded.

"She's been stopping by at least twice a week, buying fish and produce each time. More than what she'd be able to eat by the time she shops again." Kolovan said looking after where Antok went.

~~~

You were at the fruit stall when you felt two people come up behind you. You paid the woman at the stall and situated your bags and turned to walk away. As soon as you saw one of the men that came up behind you, you froze. There's no way you wouldn't recognize the orangish patch over the man's right eye, although he didn't have any feathers showing. You forced a smile and walked out of their way and headed back to Kolovan's stall. You didn't get very far when a hand found its way to your arm and forced you to turn around.

"Need some help with that?" The man with the eye patch asked in a clearly forced polite tone.

"Uh, no thanks. I need to meet up with someone now." You said trying to pull your arm from his grip. The other man walked to your other side and put his hand on your shoulder.

"I insist. Let us help you with your bags. They look much too heavy for you." The man said as his grip tightened. You wanted to scream but couldn't find your voice.

"Honey! There you are. I thought I told you not to wander off." You heard Antok say as he ran up to you. The grips of the men disappeared and you took a step towards Antok.

"Sorry. I got distracted by the fruit. These nice men found me." You forced the word nice out as you walked over to Antok, he pulled you under an arm and looked to the two poachers.

"Thank you so much for finding my little troublemaker." Antok said as he grabbed one of your bags and turned you around so he could head back to his stall.

"Maybe we should help you back if she likes to wander off." The man with the eye patch suggested.

"No thanks, I think I can handle her." Antok said with a wave of his hand as he led you away from the two. They looked to each other and decided to stay put.

"Thank you Antok." You whispered as you leaned closer in his hold.

"Don't thank me yet." He said quietly. He kept looking over his shoulder and stopped by a fish stall. "Keep the pod safe." He whispered and you looked to him as the color drained from your face. "Those two are pirates and are looking for the treasure the pod hid. Something called voltron. If the pirates get you there's no telling what they'll do to you." Antok said quietly. He bought the fish and walked you to your car. "Stay safe, and don't shop without me or Kolovan tailing you." Antok said and you nodded.

"H-how did you-" You started but he just patted your head.

"I'm one of the few pirates that are trying to help. Same with Kolovan and Ulaz. If you come across a man named Thace he's also trying to help, even if he and Ulaz are still pirates." You raised a brow.

"So like under cover?" You asked.

"Something like that." Antok said with a slight laugh. He ruffled your hair and helped you put your stuff in the trunk. "Make sure you aren't followed. If you feel like you're being followed head to a café or somewhere where there are a lot of people." Antok said as he made sure the two didn't follow you to the car. "Keep an eye on the water too. The pirates are sure to try and land again." You nodded and Antok handed you a knife.

"Why are you giving me a knife?" You asked as you looked the blade over.

"You need to be able to protect yourself at all times." He said and started to walk back to his stall. "Drive safe." He said before disappearing into the crowd. You sighed and put the knife in your sling.

"As if things couldn't get more weird." You huffed and started to drive home. Luckily no one followed, then again you took the long way home.

You arrived home and put your stuff away before heading outside with a bag of clothes and letting your wings unfurl. Shiro was lounging in the hammock while reading a book while Pidge rested on the pool's edge. Lance, Hunk and Keith were swimming around the pool until Pidge noticed you were home.

"(F/N)." She said as she lifted herself up to see you better. Shiro looked over with a smile. Lance practically jumped out of the water at the sound of Pidge.

"You're back!" Lance cheered and looked to the bag in your hand. "And you brought things." You smiled.

"Only for Pidge." You said and he pouted you walked over to Pidge with the bag. "I got you a two piece so you don't have to wear seaweed all the time." You said handing her the bag. She dug through it and pulled out the frilled top with a small smile.

"Thank you (F/N)." She said pulling you into a hug, you flared your wings in attempt to stabilize your balance. Because of the movement the knife got jostled and almost fell into the water. Keith surfaced and stared at the knife.

"Where did you get that?" He asked trying to pull himself up, but not get too much in your space. You looked to him confused and followed his gaze to the knife.

"Oh, a friend gave it to me. He helped me out of a situation earlier while I was shopping." You said pulling out the knife.

"That looks like Keith's." Lance said as he pulled himself out of the water to sit behind you, carefully petting your feathers.

"Keith has a knife?" You asked looking back to Keith, who sunk back into the water a little. He nodded and pulled a knife from the belt like thing he wore.

"Your friend. Who is he or she?" Hunk asked as he swam up next to Keith.

"He's helped me with my bags while I shopped the past few times. He's nice." You said looking to Hunk.

"He's a pirate. Don't trust him (F/N)." Keith said putting a hand close to yours.

"He's not with the ones that were after Shiro. He helped me when those two cornered me." You said and both Shiro and Lance stiffened.

"They cornered you!" Lance shrieked pulling his hand away from your wing before he damaged it, and Shiro walked over putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" You shook your head at Shiro's question.

"I'm fine. I told you Antok helped me when eye patch guy tried to pull me away. And besides, I could have gotten away without him coming to my rescue. I did shoot him in the shoulder." You said pulling Shiro's hand off your shoulder. They all looked at you worried. "It's close to lunch I'll go get you something." You said getting up and heading inside. "If you need help with the top Pidge just ask." You said as you closed the door behind you.


	13. Fish!

"Stop making so much noise (F/N) is sleeping." Shiro chided as he lounged on the pool stairs, being sure to keep his bandage out of the water. Lance and Keith had been splashing each other while Hunk and Pidge sat on the pool bench just talking.

"This is freaking me out. She's in trouble and we can't even do anything." Lance said as he swam over to Shiro keeping an eye on the house.

"We're all worried about her, but we can't let her know how dangerous the pirates are. Otherwise she'll freak out even more than she is now." Shiro said as he glanced at the house as well.

"We're sitting ducks here Shiro. We need to get back to the sea before it's too late." Keith said as he too swam over to Shiro as well.

"I know, but we can't just leave. My arm isn't fully healed yet and I don't think we should leave without telling (F/N) a thing. It wouldn't be fair to her." Shiro said as he looked to the ocean. "The only thing we can do for the moment is wait this out." 

"I hate waiting." Lance mumbled as he sunk so just his eyes were out of the water.

"Do you suppose Matt found his way to shore?" Pidge asked as she swam over to the three already talking, she was wearing the swim top you bought her. Hunk followed so he wasn't sitting by himself. Shiro shrugged looking to Pidge.

"It's possible that there are other sea dwellers on land. But nothing's certain." Shiro said and Lance perked up a bit.

"Maybe (F/N) could help us find your brother." Lance said putting a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"We should probably get some sleep." Hunk said with a small yawn.

"You guys go ahead. I'll keep watch." Shiro said and the others nodded, swimming off to find a decent spot to sleep. Hunk, Keith and Lance found a spot on the bottom of the pool while Pidge took the bench.

~~~~~~~~~

You were down on the beach with your mesh bag looking for new shells, your wings out while your arm rested in the sling. Looking back at the pool you laughed slightly, the whole pod was sleeping even though it was close to noon. Your phone ringing brought you out of your silence.

"Hello?" You answered your phone.

"(F/N)?" The unmistakable voice of Matt sounded on the other end of the call.

"What's up Matt?" You asked as you headed back up to the house.

"Allura told me you were attacked at the market. Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me?" He said a bit rushed, drawing a laugh from your throat.

"I'm fine Matt, honestly it was just a couple guys wanting to kidnap me. It's no big deal. Why the call? Or was it to just freak out over the mishap at the market." You asked.

"Well I was calling about that. But, I was calling to tell you I was headed over. We haven't hung out in a while." He said and the sound of a car door shutting over the line.

"You aren't here right now are you?" You asked looking to the house worried. You just about ran up the stairs and past the pool, accidentally waking Shiro.

"Nah, I'm headed over now though." Matt said.

"Wait-"

"I'll see you in a bit."

"No- You!" You tried to figure out a way to keep him from coming over, but he hung up before you could figure out your bearings. "Damnit." Your wings fluffed in irritation as you looked to the screen of your phone.

"Everything alright?" Shiro asked and you looked to him shocked.

"Uhm. Well, I-" You stammered looking from Shiro to the house. "I may have a friend coming over in a little bit and he doesn't know about you all living in my pool." You said a little worried as you crouched down by Shiro as you tried not to panic, your wings formed a cage around your shoulders.

"It'll be alright. I'll make sure the others are either behaving or dry." Shiro said putting his hand on your arm. You looked to him with a small uneasy smile.

"Okay. I'll go make some breakfast for you and the others." You said standing up and walking inside. You readied five plates with fish and started bringing them out to the pool. You set the fresh tuna down by Shiro and set the other plates you had on the edge of the pool. You headed back inside to grab the last two plates and brought them outside as well. Lance was up and eating the shrimp off one of the plates and Pidge was waking as well. You set the other plates down and started your way back inside.

"What's the matter?" Lance asked stopping you in your tracks. You turned around with a forced smile, even though your wings looked pretty ruffled.

"I have a friend coming over. He sorta invited himself." You said and went to walk back inside. "I'll try and keep him inside, as far as I know he doesn't care for water." You said trying to think up some ways to keep Matt inside while he was here.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you want us to keep quiet right?" Lance asked and you nodded.

"That would help." You said walking back up the stairs, tucking your wings away. "I'll get you some lunch later alright?" The three nodded and you went inside and headed to the living area. You started pacing with worry. "Matt won't tell anyone right? I mean if he finds out?" You wondered aloud. Amidst your panic Matt showed up at your door with loud knocks.

"(F/N), you in there?" Matt called from the other side of the door. You walked over and let him in with an uneasy smile. "You okay?" He asked as soon as he was inside. He made himself comfortable on your couch.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't exactly expecting company today." You said as you made your way to sit in the armchair next to the couch. He was about to say something when a splash could be heard from outside.

"You get a fish in your pool again?" Matt asked looking to you with a raised brow. You rubbed the back of your neck with a forced laugh.

"Something like that." You said looking back to Matt.

"What kind of fish? Something big by the sounds of it." He stood up but froze for a sec. "Don't tell me it's another shark." You shook your head.

"No, more like a sailfish." You muttered and a wide grin came to his face. Before you knew it Matt was walking towards the back door.

"A sailfish? Those aren't supposed to be this close to shore." He put his hand on the back door knob.

"Wait! No Matt you can't go out there!" You called as you bolted out of your seat and raced to the back door. You were only just a few seconds too late as Matt was already outside and headed down the stairs.

"Matt!" Pidge's voice called, confusing you. You made it to the rail of the upper deck and watched as Matt dove in the water. It took you a second to process as you watched Matt's legs turn into a tail similar to Pidge's. The two hugged each other and surfaced.

"Katie!" Matt said and you raised a brow. The two looked to each other for a while as you stared in confusion.

"(F/N) are you okay?" Lance asked as he looked up at you from the pool. You were frozen and the others all looked at you with the same concern that Lance had. As soon as Matt looked you in the eye you backed up.

"(F/N), wait!" Matt tried as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Everyone I know is a fish!" You shouted as you ran inside. The ones left in the pool looked to each other confused before looking at the door.

"Shoot." Matt huffed as he pulled himself out of the water and snagged a towel from the rail to dry off. "This is not how I wanted to tell her." Matt grumbled as he headed up the stairs now that he was dry.

"Wait you're her friend? The one that was coming over today?" Lance asked as he swam over to the edge. Matt rubbed the back of his neck and looked back to Lance.

"Yeah, guess I just got too excited to be reunited with Katie that I forgot (F/N) didn't know about my condition." Matt headed up the stairs and tried opening the door, except it was locked. He knocked on the door and wandered over to the kitchen window to look inside. "(F/N)? Please let me explain. I didn't mean to surprise you like that." Matt said as he leaned his forehead against the glass. "(F/N)?" He asked as he tapped the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You asked from your spot on the floor against the back door.

"When exactly was I supposed to tell you that I was a merhuman? That isn't something you bring up in casual conversation." Matt argued as he walked to the door.

"You could have at least dropped hints." You said putting your head in your hands.

"And have the pirates find me, no thanks." He huffed. "Look will you please come back out so I can give you a hug?" Matt attempted and you huffed.

"Fine." You grumbled and opened the door so Matt could hug you. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you are still a sea creature." You huffed as he pulled you into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm still your bestie, so suck it up." Matt said and you only grumbled.


	14. Feeling Like an Outcast

A sigh left your lips as you watched the pod swim about in your pool, your wings resting behind you. Matt came over occasionally to swim with his sister, but he didn't stay like the pod did.

"You okay angelfish?" Lance asked as he leaned against the side of the pool near your legs. You kicked your feet with another sigh flapping your wings gently.

"Yeah, just feel a little out of place." You said quietly. Lance moved so he caged your legs in with his arms while his face was close to yours.

"Why do you feel like that? You are home and we're all kind of free loading." Lance trilled softly as he sunk back in the water a bit. Keith was looking over some of the many shells that lined the pool floor, Pidge and Hunk were talking, and Shiro was in the hammock with a book. A sad smile came to your lips while looking back to Lance.

"Well guppy. Everyone, or at least a good lot of the people I know, are merhumans. I don't know about the friends I have at the market, but even my other friend identifies as a mermaid. It's all really confusing to me." You ranted and Lance raised a brow.

"Identifies as a mermaid? How is that?" Lance asked. You were about to respond when an idea struck your mind.

"She really likes the mermaid folklore." You answered with a brighter smile.

"She sounds fun." Lance hummed and backed up a bit.

"You know what, I think I'll go visit her. The two of us haven't hung out since summer started." You said as you pulled yourself out of the water, gaining the attention of the other mers.

"Where are you going?" Pidge asked as she swam over next to Lance.

"I'm going to visit my friend at the aquarium." You said as you headed up the stairs, tucking your wings away. "I'll be back after a while. Maybe I can get Matt to hang out with you while I'm gone." You suggested. Pidge beamed and swam back and around the pool.

"Thank you so much (F/N)!" Pidge cheered as you opened the door.

"Be careful and have fun." Shiro called as you went in. You laughed.

"Alright dad. Just be sure you don't break anything while I'm out." You called as you closed the door.

You made it to the aquarium and paid your admission price. The Balmeran Aquatic Center, you smiled as you walked around. The place looked very much similar to the marine life center they had in the movie Finding Dory, minus some of the marine animals. The thing that put this center on the map was their Mermaid encounter show, Shay and her brother being two of the performers. You wandered over to the large tank area and sat in one of the seats. The show wasn't scheduled to go on for another half hour, but the seats tended to fill up fast. While you waited for the show to start you decided to text Matt.

You- Hey, so I had an idea and hopefully it goes well.

Matt- What did you do this time?

You- Nothing yet, but I thought I'd surprise my house guests and I may need your help.

Matt- ...What are you up to???

You- I'm at the Balmeran Aquarium if that gives you a hint?

Matt- ...No way, you thinking of taking up Shay's offer to make you a tail? This is gonna be sweet! Can't wait to tell the pod. ^.^

You- NO! You can't tell them. I want it to be a surprise.

Matt- Fine. v.v But I am helping you how? Am I just in charge of keeping the secret or is there more in it for me?

You- I may need your help in learning how to swim with it on. And maybe need you to keep the pod occupied while I'm at the aquarium. -.- Please?

Matt- ...Fine, but you owe me cookies and I have to be there when you reveal.

You- Make it brownies, and I'll suggest a sleepover when I decide to show off.

Matt- You got it angelfish. ^.^ I'll head over to your house later and check on them. Make sure the pool's still standing.

You- Uhmm, you aren't Lance, so keep calling me that and I'll start calling you guppy too. And thanks. I'd rather have a home to get back to.

You pocketed your phone and ignored the response sent, there were people starting to crowd the seats and you'd prefer if no one read your texts over your shoulder.

The show was amazing with Shay and her brother performing tricks and playing with seals and dolphins. You made sure to stay put until everyone left. One of the security guys was walking over to where you were when Shay saw you.

"(F/N)!" She cheered and the security guy looked confused.

"Sorry sir. I came to see Shay." You apologized as you went over to the tank. "Shay I came to take you up on your offer." You said with a big smile. She paused for a bit before she swam around super excited like.

"Really?!" She splashed some water over the edge. "If you're pulling my fin that isn't cool. Also it's been like three weeks since you last came by, what's up with that?" She asked. Her brother had already left the tank to go eat or something. You never really knew what he was up to.

"I'll tell you when you get off." You said and headed out of the seating area. She gave you an okay and she went off to do her thing. There were three more shows until she gets off. You decided to wander around and looked to some of the deep sea creatures they had. By the time you were wandering around the shark tunnel Shay found you.

"So what made you change your mind about my offer?" She asked startling you. 

"I sorta made some more friends the first day of summer." You admitted and thought carefully over how you would go about telling Shay about them without revealing too much. "Dad wanted me to entertain some house guests my age as a business practice and the other day we got on the subject of mermaids. And well they don't think I could pull off being one." You said and as soon as you finished Shay grabbed your arm.

"What? You'd be like the perfect mermaid. You're so pretty it's a shame you aren't in the show." She said pulling you into a hug and petting your hair.

"Well I don't know about the show, but I'd like to prove them wrong. Think you can help?" You asked as you pulled out from her hug.

"Think? I know I can help. Let's get you a mold and get you some practice swimming." Shay said and pulled you along to the back of the mermaid tank. "This is gonna be so much fun!" She cheered. "Maybe after you have your tail for a bit you'll think about the show? I know you don't want to follow your dad's business and all, so at least think about maybe joining me and my brother?" She suggested and you hummed.

"I'll think on it after I get used to swimming with the tail. If it's easy then you probably have a good chance of me joining." You admitted. It took almost the rest of the day to get a mold taken so Shay and her brother could craft you your own custom tail.

"Any idea what you want it to look like? I mean color and pattern wise?" Shay asked as you looked over some of the tails she used for the shows.

"What about similar to an angelfish? Maybe like a marble, Altum or maybe even zebra? I guess an angelfish is more known for its fins. Hmm, could you design it similar to an angelfish but still have it like yours?" You asked and turned to look at Shay. She was trying really hard not to squeal in excitement.

"That could be fun. I think it'll be quite the challenge, we can probably have it done in the next week or so. Now we only need to get you used to swimming with your legs being stuck together. It's a lot harder than it seems, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." She patted your back then it was off to training.


	15. First Full Moon

The sky was about to turn dark, but the moon was up and it was full. You were about to head outside with some plates of food for the pod when your phone rang. It was Matt so you answered.

"Hey, why the call?" You asked as you wedged the phone between your shoulder and cheek.

"Don't go outside." Matt said quickly in a slightly panicked tone. You paused as you reached the door handle.

"I have to get the pod their food." You said as you opened the door slightly then picked up the tray before heading out.

"No! You can't go outside. They haven't been exposed to the full moon before. Trust me you have to stay inside." Matt said sounding rushed. "Please? They won't be too happy if they find you drowned in the pool in the morning. I wouldn't like it either." Matt said causing you to stop on the top deck.

"What?" You asked confused.

"I'm coming over. The others won't be themselves tonight, just be careful. Please?" Matt said and you heard a car door close on his end. "I'll be there in a minute so don't do anything stupid." He said before disconnecting. You balanced the tray on the railing and pocketed your phone. You picked up the tray and continued down to the pool deck, the water unusually still. You set the tray down on the pools edge and looked at the water confused. The pod was sitting at the bottom of the pool and staring up at the moon.

"Huh." You muttered not really that loud. Keith was the only one to look up at you with a sort of wide eyed stare. He swam up to the pools edge and put his hands on the ledge, not disturbing the water all that much.

"(F/N)?" He asked calmly, pulling himself further up out of the water. You tilted your head in confusion.

"What is it Keith?" You asked as you took a step closer, wondering if he needed anything.

"Can you come closer?" Keith asked tilting his head to mirror yours. His eyes looked blank as he stared at you. "I want to try something." At this you pulled away slightly, Keith was starting to weird you out.

"What do you need help with?" You asked skeptically.

"I want to see if your eyes are really (e/c)." He said quietly. You raised a brow but took a step closer to him anyways, leaning down slightly so he could see your eyes better.

"You've seen my eyes before haven't you?" You asked and he shook his head slowly, not moving his gaze from your eyes. He slowly reached a hand out and carefully touched your cheek, being sure to keep his gaze on you the entire time.

"Pretty." He said moving his hand to your arm and grabbing your wrist in a grip that was a little to tight.

"Keith?" You asked as you tried to pull your hand back.

"It won't hurt. Please, I just want to look a little longer." Keith said and pulled your hand closer to him. "Did you know that the lionfish has poisonous spines to protect it from bigger predators?" Keith asked moving his tail side to side.

"Yes Keith. I knew that about Lionfish. Please let go of my arm." He seemed to grin slightly.

"Did you also know that a Lion fish mer is also sometimes venomous in addition to having poisonous spines?" He asked, you started to panic a little.

"Let go of my arm now Keith." You said unfurling your wings to appear bigger. Keith only grinned.

"And your wings are so pretty too." He tugged on your hand a bit. "Lance really likes you. Won't stop talking about you. Said if you were only a mer like us he'd steal you away." You were confused, Keith of all members of the pod you least suspected of ratting someone else out. "But I think I won't let him have you." Keith said darkly and quickly brought your hand up to his mouth and bit your arm. You let out an undignified squawk and tried to pull away. You flapped your wings trying to get away but Keith held tight with his sharp teeth. You heard the back door open and running footsteps head to where you were.

"Keith, let her go!" Matt shouted as he ran to your side and held your arm just above where Keith had his teeth lodged. "Let her go red. You aren't in your right mind." Matt stated in a calm tone as you still tried to pull your arm away. Instantly Keith loosened his bite and stared up at Matt. Keith slowly unlocked his jaw and let your arm go. You instantly backed up and bumped into the railings. "(F/N), get inside and lock the doors. I'll stay out here with them." Matt said and you didn't need to be told twice. You spread your wings and flew up to the top deck, running inside and locking the door behind you. Now that the panic was gone the pain from the bite started to settle in. You looked to your arm and started to panic again, rushing over to the sink to wash away the blood, hoping to whatever higher power that the bite wouldn't kill you. As the cool water washed the blood off your arm you could feel a wetness settle in your eyes as the panic built. Once the blood was clear you saw how deep the teeth marks went. You rushed over to the bathroom and searched for the gauze you had for Shiro and started to bandage up your arm. Once your arm was patched up you tried calming down, splashing cold water on your face and taking deep breaths. Once you decided you were calm enough you walked up to your room and put on a cartoon, hoping that would help you even more than water. You folded your wings around yourself and tucked a blanket over your knees. Slowly you started to drift off cradling your arm. The last thing you recall before you fell asleep was that it was really warm.


	16. Authors Note

I would like to apologize for my lack of posting. I had lost motivation to write for a while. When I went to continue writing the app I was using for the story wouldn't open for me and took a while before I could get it working again. Then life got in the way and I'm currently in the middle of moving, so it may be a short while before I can post an actual chapter, but I haven't abandoned this story. I am sorry that I haven't been active, I'll try to get a chapter posted by next month at the latest... I hope. Till then I am sorry.


	17. After Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to post. It probably won’t have a regular schedule either since technology is not my friend at the moment. But I will try where I can. Thank you if you have stuck around this long. ^.^

Lance was the first to wake, confused as to why the others were cuddled around him. He wiggled his way out of the pile and swam up to the surface where he saw Matt sleeping in the hammock. He looked around not finding you anywhere.

"Matt?" Lance asked as he swam closer to the hammock. Matt shifted, causing the hammock to swing, and he woke up slightly freaking out.

"What?" He wondered as he looked around, confused as to why he was sleeping in a hammock. He looked to Lance and raised a brow. "Lance?"

"Where's (F/N)?" Lance asked pulling himself up out of the pool.

"She's not up?" Matt asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Matt pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He shot up out of the hammock, well more rather fell out of the hammock startling Lance.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked confused as to why Matt was freaking out.

"She's not out yet. It's past noon." Matt said rushing up the stairs and trying to open the door. "Shoot." Matt said before pulling out his phone. He found the number to the hospital and tapped his foot in impatience.

"Thank you for calling Arus hospitals, how may I direct your call?" The woman asked in a calm tone.

"Um, yes. Could I get in contact with a Doctor Coran please?" Matt asked looking to the ground. He paled as he noticed a blood trail leading up to the door. "If you could hurry, that would be great." Matt said trying to calm down.

"Yes sir, if you could just wait a minute." The woman said putting him on hold. Matt started pacing, glancing back to the blood trail following it with his eyes back to the pool.

"This is Doctor Coran, may I ask who's calling?" Coran asked in his professional tone.

"Um. This is Matt. I'm a friend of (F/N)'s." Matt paused looking back through the kitchen windows. "Could I get you to come to her house please? I-I think she's hurt." Matt said starting to pace again.

"What happened?" Coran asked as he moved about on his end.

"She got bit by something." Matt said glancing back at the pool to find the other mers awake and looking as panicked as Lance.

"Was it the shark she found on her shore?" Coran asked somewhat quietly, Matt stopped pacing.

"You know?" Matt asked and Coran only said 'yes'. "Then no. It was a lion fish. She might have an infection and I can't get in through the back of the house."

"I'll be there shortly. How long ago did the bite occur?" Coran asked.

"Just after moon rise." Matt answered. "Please hurry." Matt hung up the phone and started pacing again, looking in through the kitchen window. He let out a sigh at the sight of blood on the counter.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Pidge asked as she pulled herself up out of the pool. She looked at the side where the accident happened. "Matt? Why's there blood on the deck?" She asked slightly more panicked. Matt made his way down the stairs slowly.

"There was an accident last night." Matt said quietly causing Lance and Shiro to freak out and head to the edge closest to Matt.

"What happened?" Lance asked as he too looked to the blood on the deck. "Is that (F/N)'s?" Lance asked and Matt only walked closer.

"I don't remember anything from last night." Shiro said as he looked up at Matt.

"You are all new to shore life. So with that the full moon changed you last night." Matt said carefully.

"You mean to tell us that one of us hurt (F/N)?" Lance panicked. Keith swam over to the edge and popped his head up.

"I hurt her didn't I?" Keith asked looking guilty.

"You weren't yourself." Matt said and Keith looked down.

"What did I do?" Keith asked quietly. The others looked a mix of anger and sadness.

"You bit her arm. Would have pulled her in the water if I hadn't shown up." Matt said looking to Keith concerned.

"So the blood's from her arm? Do you think I poisoned her?" Keith asked sinking into the water.

"We won't know until the doctor has a look at her." Matt said sitting on the edge of the pool, being careful to not get wet.

"Why didn't she defend herself? She has a knife she could have retaliated." Keith wondered noticing that he had no injury himself.

"I don't think she wanted to hurt you. That and you surprised her." Matt answered. Keith huffed.

"She should have done something. Why did she let me bite her." Keith sounded angry, either at himself or you he didn't know.

"She did try to get out of your grip. Nearly tore her arm off in the process." Matt said and heard a car pull up. "I'll be back in a bit." He got up and headed around to the front. There he met up with Coran as he was getting out of his car.

"Where is she?" Coran asked as he pulled out a medical kit.

"She's inside. I think she's got a key under the mat or something." Matt said as he went to the front door. He tried the handle just in case you didn't lock it, unfortunately it wasn't locked and that worried Matt. "(F/N)?" He asked as he walked in. He heard the static coming from your tv and headed upstairs. "(F/N)?" He tried again, Coran following him up the stairs. You were curled up under a blanket, your feathers all askew and your breathing was ragged.

"(F/N)?" Coran asked as he walked over to where you were. He pulled the blanket away looking over your form. Your eyes were barely open and you tried to talk but Coran shushed you. "You need to rest." Coran said as he lifted your arm, drawing a groan from your mouth. Coran pulled off the haphazardly placed bandage and sucked in a breath. Your arm looked bad. The bite mark was an unsettling red around the edges and a dark blue and purple haze stretched further than the bite was. In addition purple and blue veining was spreading up the arm. Coran also noticed a hand shaped bruise on your wrist but it looked like a seperate injury. "A lion fish? Did another one wash ashore?" Coran asked as he pulled out some antiseptic and putting it on your arm to hold off until you all got to the hospital.

"Sort of. They all kind of showed up." Matt said as he looked over the damage as well.

"I need to get her to the hospital. Can you keep an eye on the others while she's gone?" Coran asked raising a brow at Matt.

"Yes sir. Please just help her." Matt looked worried.

"Help me wrap her in a blanket. She can't hide her wings in this condition." Coran said picking up a blanket and carefully folding your wings as close as they could be without breaking during travel. Together with Matt they wrapped you up in a blanket and Coran carried you out to his car. "If anything else happens please let me know." Coran said handing him a card. "This is my personal number so you don't have to go through the hospital to find me." Coran got in his car and drove off leaving Matt to stare at the card in his hand. Matt headed back inside after a while letting out a sigh. He dug through the fridge and pulled out six fish before heading out to the back. He made a mental note to clean up the blood before you got back.

"Is she okay?" Lance asked as he saw the door open.

"Coran is taking her to the hospital. She should be okay." Matt said putting the fish on the edge of the pool.


End file.
